WORM - VOID DRAGON (available for adoption!)
by scifienthusiast
Summary: Taylor Hebert gains the powers of Mag'ladroth, the Void Dragon. How will she deal with them? Please read this story to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. In this story, Taylor Hebert receives the powers of Mag'ladroth AKA the Void Dragon. How will Taylor deal with abilities of a star god from the Warhammer 40k universe? It will be revealed in this tale.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

The Void Dragon was hurtling through the Warp. The C'tan had thought that things would go well for him when he had been freed from his prison within the Noctis Labyrinthus on Mars by a force of both Necrons and those cyborgs that worshiped him. The amount of forces from a Necron fleet of one Cairn class battleship, two Reaper class cruisers, and five Night Shroud class light cruisers, were able to successfully breach the defenses of the Noctis Labyrinthus. Members of the Xenarite sect of techpriests from Stygies VIII had caused confusion among the planets defenders and aided the invading Necron forces.

The Void Dragon was one of the last remaining C'tan in the universe. He and his kin were beings born from the stars themselves at the dawn of creation. They were giant energy parasites who fed upon that stars that birthed them then flew to new star systems on diaphanous wings when their parent stars were dying.

It was only after the first War in Heaven between the reptilian, psychic Old Ones and the technologically advanced Necrontyr that C'tan drew the attention of a mortal race. In this case, it was the Necrontyr. It was the outcast Deceiver of their kind who convinced Necrontyr into creating bodies for the C'tan to use in order for them to aid the Necrons. The Deceiver then tricked the Necrontyr into becoming immortal via the process of biotransference. The process made it easy for the C'tan to devour the souls of the Necrontyr.

The fleshy, diseased Necrontyr then became the immortal, metallic Necrons. The Second War in Heaven commenced and the collective buts of the Old Ones and their allied races were kicked. Entire worlds were razed to the ground and many species went extinct. The Old Ones created the fungal green skinned Krorks and the thin Eldar. Both of those races were psychic in nature and were a pain in the rear for the Necrons. The C'tan mastery over the physical universe enabled them create blackholes large enough to swallow entire star systems.

Even with those two new races joining in the fight, the Necron and the C'tan were winning. The Necrons were able to use the psychic tunnel network of the Old Ones, known as the Webway, via Dolmen gates created by the C'tan. The Void Dragon planned to create an interstellar network of blackstone pillars in order to seal away the Material universe from the Warp. If it had been completed, all biological sentient life with souls in the universe would have died. Fortunately, that plan wasn't completed.

The Warp got worse with all the influx of painful thoughts and emotions. From these dark things, demons and enslavers were born. The enslavers ended up taking control of what sentient races were left and the Old Ones fled the galaxy. The Necrons and the C'tan were victorious. The C'tan discovered that eating each other to become stronger was a good idea according to the Deceiver. The four C'tan that remained after this internecine predation were the Nightbringer, the Deceiver, the Void Dragon, and the Outsider.

The Necrons and their leader, Szarech the Silent King, then rebelled against their C'tan master and shattered the Deceiver and the Nightbringer. The Outsider and the Void Dragon were the only ones left that were completely whole. The Outsider had gone outside the galaxy while Void Dragon had been hit by an incredibly powerful psychic weapon and ended up falling to Mars where it fell into hibernation.

Back to the present situation, once the defenses of the Noctis Labyrinthus were down, the Necrons and traitorous tech priests breached the doors that held within the Void Dragon, the C'tan that was imprisoned there by God Emperor of Mankind a long before the 41st millenium happened. The God Emperor had fought the Void Dragon in the deserts of Libya when creature came down from Mars to feed on the souls of early humans. The Void Dragons was left imprisoned on Mars so that the Adeptus Mechanicus would be formed in the future. It was from the dreams of the slumbering Void Dragon, that the designs of devastating and fantastic weapons germinated in the minds of the Tech Priests of Mars.

Once the wards holding down the silver hued draconic figure were broken, and with sword of the Emperor pulled from its head, the being awoke with a thunderous roar. The God Emperor of Mankind, now a corpse like figure seated on the Golden Throne, had sensed the awakening of the C'tan. To avoid a catastrophe happening to the Imperium of Man, the God Emperor used his psychic powers to create a Warp portal large enough to swallow the C'tan.

The warp portal opened up by the God Emperor swallowed the C'tan along with some of his followers. The God Emperor of Mankind had hoped that the influx of Warp energy would completely destroy the C'tan, he was partially correct. When the Void Dragon was thrown into the Warp, the chaotic energies contained within that dimension caused some damage to the creatures mind and body. The pained being devoured the souls of its nearby followers in order to gain more strength. The journey through was Warp was short and the C'tan ended up in a place unknown to him.

The damaged being had lost almost all of its personality and most of its body along the way to this place, and its weakened mind sensed for a way to recover its strength. The being senses warned it of a creature some dimensions away that was similar to it but was not. The creature looked like a slug that was shedding crystals from its body. Right now, the C'tan sensed the creature sent a powerful shard down to the blue and green planet below.

The C'tan followed the path of the Queen Administrator shard in order to catch the shard and devour it for energy. The whole unbroken power of the Void Dragon landed in the injured body of a teenage human girl named Taylor Hebert. The Void Dragon shard devoured the other shard before it connected itself to its host. The girls body changed due to the unexpected inclusion of nanomachines and necrodermis.

Powered by the girl's soul, what was left of the Void Dragon enacted changes to Taylor's body based on its own preferences along with the subconscious desires of its host's mind. The body made of flesh transformed into a silver hued body made of necrodermis in some sort of biotransference process. Taylor now looked overall like a silver hued, draconic, robotic, adult woman with small wings and a long tail. Her head was reptilian in shape. Her neck was short and curved. Her torso sported breasts and hips of such voluptuous size to create a beautiful hourglass shape. Her wings however, were not as big as they should be due to the lack of sufficient materials. Her tail and spine and spine had lines of sharp spikes running down it. Silvery metallic scales covered her body.

Plates of additional armor acted as clothing for the girl. The bugs that were in the locker with her had dissolved and died, their life forces providing miniscule amounts of energy for the C'tan. When the process was complete, Taylor opened her now glowing green eyes and pushed open the door of her locker with ease.

The bullied teenager, who had been shoved into her defiled locker earlier that day, stepped outside of her locker and looked around. Within her body, nanomachines began to check for any damage to fix. The soul of Taylor Hebert had been diminished due it being used to power the process of biotransference. The mind of Taylor though, was fully intact and housed in a processor more intelligent than any human brain. With her conscious self rendered temporarily inactive due to her passing out earlier from trauma, the subconscious part of her took control.

/Systems check completed. Warning! Energy levels are currently low. It is recommended to search for suitable energy sources, preferably souls. More material is needed for further building up of the necrodermis shell. It is recommended to absorb more metals and other minerals to be used in this purpose/

/According to memory archives, possible prey can be found in the area of Brockton Bay known as the Docks. It is necessary to remain hidden and avoid drawing attention to ensure successful hunting. Deploying camouflage measures now./

The silver hued armor plates across Taylor's body turned black in order to make it harder to see her in the dark. The draconic C'tan then used one of her abilities to teleport to a warehouse in the Docks. The warehouse happened to contain a group of five Merchant thugs who were feeling high from a recent drug session. Taylor quickly approached the thugs and killed them one by one with her clawed fingers. Throats were slashed by monomolecular bladed claws. Warm crimson blood splattered onto the cold concrete floor of the warehouse.

The feminine looking C'tan relished the taste of freshly killed souls. The souls of those murderous Merchants she killed, screamed as they were broken down into usable energy in Taylor's energy absorber. She also placed her hands on the corpses so that the little swarms of nanomachines flowing out of her hands would completely assimilate whatever useful minerals where found in the dead bodies. Bits of scrap metal found in the warehouse were also absorbed. After this was done, the girl found a hidden area surrounded by old crates and slept there.

She dreamt of old memories, of feeding from a star. She dreamt of being encased in a shell of living metal. She dreamt of warfare and of crafting devastating weapons that brought ruin to millions of worlds. She dreamt of being injured and falling to rusty red world before hibetnating there for millions of years. She dreamed of fighting human figure who possessed incredible powers. She dreamt of being defeated and imprisoned by that godly man. She dreamt of all these memories of a past life.

When she awoke the next morning at 7:00 PM, it took Taylor several panicked moments of confusion until she realized what had happened to her.

**Taylor's POV**

"Wait I remember, I was trapped in the locker by the Trio. In there, I turned into this form. The form of a C'tan. Wait a minute, how do I now that!?" I said to myself with concern at suddenly knowing that fact.

/Greetings Taylor Hebert, I am the operating system of your subconscious. I store all the relevant data you need. Here you can find videos relating to memories you experienced./ said voice inside my mind. In my mindscape, I could see a computer screen appear in the middle of room with grey metal walls. My conscious self in my mindscape appeared in the same form as what I looked like now. I was seated in front of the computer and I was holding a computer mouse in my right hand.

The wallpaper in the screen showed what looked like a very large version of myself commanding legions of silvery grey, alien robot skeletons. Looking through the documents section up to videos section, I saw different files with titles such as "War in Heaven" and "Star Gods." I hurriedly sought to select that video file which contained information on what happened last night. After finding the video file titled "Last Night's Recordings," I opened it. The video played on the computer monitor and I was very focused on seeing what happened that night.

After viewing the video, I had strong feelings of guilt and shame over what I had done that night. I killed five people and I ate their souls! I am a confirmed soul eating monster. I let out a small sob to express my remorse over my actions. Tears of black oily liquid dripped from my green glowing eyes.

After a few minutes of crying, I calmed myself down. I then thought of what I would have to do next, since I was currently stuck in this form. I reviewed what other information is stored in my mind for me to understand my new form better. I then viewed the "Star God" and "War in Heaven" files.

At the end of that activity of reviewing what memories were stored in my mind, I was feeling shocked and scared about the powers I have. I was also horrified by the identity and the deeds committed by the source of my powers, the C'tan known as Mag'ladroth, the Void Dragon. That guy was as evil as a million genius minded Adolf Hitlers!

I calmed myself down as I realized that I am the one in control of these powers, and that their original owner was as good as dead. I reviewed the list of the powers I have as I wanted to see what I could use to aid my current situation. As a whole C'tan, instead of a shard, I have access to this plethora powers such as the following:

.

**MINOR POWERS**

**Entropic Touch** \- The user can cause metal to decay on contact.

**Gaze of Death** \- The user drains the life from all victims in the vicinity.

**Grand Illusion** \- The user creates a glamour of deception, preventing the enemies from seeing the actual disposition of the user's forces.

**Lord of Fire** \- I can become a creature of living flame, able to command the fiery weapons wielded by my enemies.

**Moulder of Worlds** \- I can grab rocks with telekinesis and use throw showers of them at enemies.

**Pyreshards** \- I can conjure specks of blazing black matter and directs them against my assailants.

**Sentient Singularity** \- My presence destabilizes all local gravitational forces in an area, disrupting engines, teleport beams and Warp jumps.

**Swarm of Spirit Dust** \- I am concealed from the gaze of my enemies by a cloud of swirling darkness.

**Time's Arrow** \- By mutating the flow of causation and remoulding the temporal stream of the space-time continuum, I can cast my foes back into the darkness from before time came into being.

**Transdimensional Thunderbolt** \- I can project a bolt of crackling transdimensional energy from my outstretched palm.

**Writhing Worldscape** \- The natural world revolts at my presence, and as the physical laws of reality are undone, the very ground writhes and shakes.

**ASCENDANT POWERS**

A Transcendent C'tan is an aggregation of dozens of C'tan shards or even up to a hundred lesser C'tan shards. Transcendent C'tan are far more dangerous than the standard C'tan shard. These are the powers possessed by a Transcendent C'tan. Every Transcendent C'tan must possess either one or two of the following powers, though they cannot be unleashed when the C'tan is fully shackled within the confines of one of the Necrons Tesseract Vaults:

**Storm of Heavenly Fire** \- I can unleash a rain of fire from the heavens which explodes with a cataclysmic blast upon the battlefield. This power would be extremely effective at destroying enemy armored vehicles.

**Transliminal Stride** \- Using my ability to manipulate the space-time continuum and extradimensional realities, I can move across the battlefield to a predetermined point, simply phasing through all obstacles or opponents in my path.

**Seismic Shockwave** \- When I slam my Necrodermis-clad foot down, it unleashes a seismic shockwave that causes the ground to shake, blasting armoured vehicles and infantry alike into the air like unfortunate toys.

**Antimatter Meteor** \- I am able to unleash a huge meteor composed of antimatter upon the battlefield. Such a furious assault from the sky that will annihilate all normal matter within range.

**Cosmic Fire** \- I can unleash a wave of fire hotter than the interior of some suns upon the battlefield, incinerating everything in my path.

**Seismic Assault** \- I can cause rumbling earthquakes with a flick of my hand, crushing enemy units to pulp.

**Sky of Falling Stars** \- A rain of blazing meteorites falls from the sky to impact the foe at my whim.

**Transdimensional Maelstrom** \- I can use my control over transdimensional energies to unleash a swirling extra dimensional vortex upon the battlefield that can banish all it touches to an alternate reality.

**Wave of Withering **\- I can cause metal and flesh alike to wither at my command.

Wow! I thought to myself. I have the power to cause destruction on a scale rivaling that of the Endbringers here on Earth Bet. There is even that ability possessed by whole unshattered C'tan that allows them to manifest black holes large enough to swallow star systems when they have gathered enough energy to do so. I could go and kill the Endbringers if I wish but I don't have a lot of energy to use those abilities.

I don't have an ability to change my appearance for some reason. I suppose that is because the Deceiver was the one who possessed those powers, but not the Void Dragon. Wait, there was something else I saw in the video showing the memories they Void Dragon had before he fell to Earth Bet. What was that thing? A slug covered in crystals? The creature there was scanned by his powers as a being similar to a C'tan and that it is connected to multiple versions of this world. It was also recorded that it projected a golden hued avatar that traveled around Earth Bet.

I froze for a moment when the realization struck me. Scion is the avatar of the weird alien slug. The weird alien slug was reported as being similar to a C'tan. This meant that Scion might be planning to feed on the humans of Earth Bet. The grim implications of those observations made me feel nauseous. If Scion might be a threat to humanity, then I needed to prepare myself to fight him in the future.

After that revelation, I started to think about what my next course of action will be. My internal clock showed that it was already 7:30 AM. I looked around the warehouse and the surrounding area with my machine sensors. I have X-ray vision, thermal vision, and night vision. I can adjust my audio sensor so they could be sensitive enough to hear the footsteps of bugs. I had sensors that I could use to detect whatever chemicals were in the air. I even have an elemental scanner that is built into my eyes and outer skin.

Since it was daytime, I would need something to hide myself. I looked through what technological designs I have stored in my mind. It seemed I have design of technology from both the Necrons and those human cyborg members of the Adeptus Mechanicus. It felt that it would be a good idea to create a Canoptek Spyder as well as a bunch of Canoptek Scarabs. These robotic constructs would be useful in creating a base for me. However, I need to get more materials than what I currently have in order to make them.

For concealment purposes, I decided to create a network of image projectors spread across my body. These image projectors when activated, would show the real time look of the surroundings I was in. This meant that I would look like the rest of the sky when I was out flying.

I took stock of what materials I currently have stored in my inbuilt Transdimensional Storage Device that is located in my abdomen. From five human bodies, I have large quantities of Carbon, Phosphorus, Oxygen, and other non metals. I have lesser amounts of iron, magnesium, and other trace metals.

I also viewed how much soul energy I currently have. I winced when I saw that my biotransference cost me 75% of my own soul when that happened. However, the soul energy gathered from my victims enabled the restoration of my soul to its original 100%. The extra soul energy was stored adjacent to my soul container. The amount of extra soul energy I currently have was enough for casting just one or two of the minor abilities.

To get more soul energy, I need to kill more people. The alternative method to get more energy is for me to spend some time out in the sun to harvest solar energy. Since there was not enough materials for me to work with, I activated my image projectors and then teleported to the sky.

As I flew through the cold air through the manipulation of anti-gravity generators, I felt happy. It had been my dream as a young girl to become a hero like Alexandria, the strongest flying woman in the world. As I flew over the city of Brockton Bay, I picked up the sounds below. I also was able to sense wireless messages sent via cellphone signals or the internet due to my ability to manipulate technology.

One message I picked up nearly made me drop to the ground in shock. It was a text message sent from Sophia to Emma. The message was about Sophia being busy doing Ward stuff. My mind quickly searched through the internet for pictures of Sophia and a possible parahuman that matched her. The search result ended up finding a 96% match between Sophia and Shadow Stalker based on height, appearance, and descriptions of their personality.

I felt a great urge to find her right now, electrocute her to death, then enjoy devouring her soul. A much more colder, logical side of me put a stop to that train of thought. It warned me that such actions would be illogical right now because doing so would cause the heroes to come after me. The logical thing to do first would be to find a suitable location to build a base and then I should make an army to help bolster my strength. I had to agree with such a rational course of action.

I continued flying over the city until spotted an abandoned car factory situated near the city. I slowly dropped from the sky and landed quietly on the ground of the factory compound. There was a large number of old brickwork buildings. There were trees surrounding the area and there is a road that goes in and out of the factory.

I went to four storied administration building because it was easier to hide there. It was when I was in the basement of the building that I started to create technological wonders. I had earlier broke down floors from the upper levels to gather ruble and metal bars.

Within the dark basement that was lit aglow with greenish light from eyes, I manipulated the nanotechnology with my necrodermis shell. The pile of ruble and metal was covered by nanomachines that first broke it down then built it up again into the eight legged, emerald hued form of a Canoptek Spyder. The newly created machine's eyes lit up with a green glow as it looked to me for instruction, its twin-linked particle beamers ready for combat. I grinned at it with a mouth full of fangs.

After creating a wireless network linking myself and the Spyder, I instructed it to gather more materials and use them to produce Scarabs later. The Canoptek Spyder immediately started on cutting into one of the walls of the basement. Leaving it to do its work, I went to the ground floor of the building. There was hardly any furniture left in this place so I just stood in a corner and pondered what my long term plans would be.

I could not meet my Dad face to face like this, so I thought of a way to get in touch with him and other people. I suddenly hit upon the idea of a robot that would take on the features of people by looking at them and then using a skin made of nanomachines to mimic a human appearance and respective traits. I immediately got to work on making this special robot.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**In this story, I am trying for something similar to the "Techpriest of Justice" story. While it is in the nature of a C'tan to be hungry and destructive, there are still parts of Taylor's humanity that remain. **

* * *

**No one's POV**

The one with many wings who orbits over Earth Bet, had been both curious and terrified over recent happenings. The Endbringer known as the Simurgh had noticed something that happened to the human known as Taylor Hebert. The being had previously seen that the timelines regarding the girl would flow as usual. The young girl would trigger, obtain the Queen Administrator Shard, then become different personas over time such as Skitter, Weaver, and Kephri. The Simurgh had known this girl would be the one to kill Zion and set the Endbringers free along the way.

Now however, it seemed the girl became something terrifying. The Simurgh did not know exactly what that something is, only that the girl has the potential to become more powerful than any alien entity like the Warrior and the Thinker. Looking through future timelines, the Simurgh saw that if she and her siblings remained as enemies towards her, they would be devoured. But in timelines where they offered to Taylor the chance to free them from their father's control, there is a chance that Taylor would spare their lives in exchange for their service.

**[There is a large chance that the being known as Taylor Hebert would still kill us.] **Thought the Simurgh. Still it was better than nothing for the Endbringer. The Simurgh decided to carefully communicate with being later.

**Cauldron Base**

On the world housing the base of the organization known as Cauldron, the Italian Thinker parahuman known as Contessa felt something significant happening. The fedora wearing woman was the host of the alien shard known as the "Path to Victory," thus she was the one the organization looked up to for guidance. Contessa suddenly felt that the steps in regards to the "Path to kill Scion" shortened significantly from hundreds of steps to just several steps.

"Path to kill Scion"

Step 1. Avoid seeking to hurt, harm, arrest, or comply with the arrest of the being currently known as Taylor Hebert.

Step 2. Avoid seeking to hurt, harm, arrest, or comply with the arrest of anyone that Taylor Hebert considers as allies.

Step 3. Protect Taylor Hebert and any allies she makes, from lethal damage.

Step 4. Support whatever activities that Taylor Hebert partakes in.

Step 5. Start finding evil humans to offer their souls in ritual sacrifices to Taylor Hebert nearby whatever location she is in.

Step 6. Stop killing any innocent people or making anymore Case 53s.

Step 7. Cure whatever Case 53s you can cure and return them to their home earths if they want to.

Step 8. Explain things about Cauldron to Taylor Hebert at a later date.

Step 9. Beg for forgiveness for you and your team from Taylor Hebert after you explain things to her.

Step 10. After that happens, worship Taylor Hebert as the Omnissiah.

Step 11. Wait for Taylor Hebert to kill Scion when she is ready to do so.

After seeing all these steps, Contessa would begin to tell these things to her colleagues when they arrived later.

"So let me get this straight, this Taylor Hebert is the one who will kill Scion?" asked the grey clad woman known as the heroine Alexandria AKA Chief Director Rebecca Costa-Brown.

"Yes indeed Alex. She is indeed the one who will deal with that particular problem." replied Contessa to her skeptical colleague.

"But what is this about human sacrifice in regards to this Taylor Hebert person?" asked the green and gray clad man known as Eidolon. The guy who could three powers for any given situation was concerned about this supposedly required step in the plan.

"That step implies that whatever power Taylor Hebert has requires human lives or souls to be consumed in order for it to work. This would make it seem that her powers are similar to the powers wielded by Moord Nag but I still do not know for sure exactly what powers does Taylor Hebert have." said Contessa.

"Whatever her power is, it must be powerful enough to make Case 53s redundant. If we have to cure the Case 53s, then we must cure the Case 53s." said the thin blonde man known as the Number Man.

"All my life's work now has to be undone. I hope that this Taylor Hebert would be worth it." said the unpowered African woman known as Doctor Mother, the leader of Cauldron and the maker of the Case 53s.

**Taylor's POV**

I completed the robot and it looked great. Over a lithe body of necrodermis was a thick layer of dark grey nanomachines that would enable the robot to mimic human features and clothing when activated. It was as tall as me though it could take on the height and appearances of adults of either sex.

I activated the machine through its inbuilt link to the Network. The machine stood up from the floor, a currently featureless, greyish, humanoid shape that awaited for instructions. I sent various data packages to it regarding human forms and personalities. The robot's features suddenly rippled and morphed until it looked like my original human form clothed in a baggy, grey hoodie along with jeans.

I could sense things through robot the Network and I could communicate through it. The robot would respond to stimuli in the same way as a human. It would even emit the right thermal signals and human fluid pulses to ensure that its disguise would not fail easily. The power source of the robot is a microfusion reactor that feed on the hydrogen atoms that form part of water molecules.

Looking at myself through the robot, I felt a sense of both embarrassment and satisfaction at the appearance of my draconic form. My figure looked similar to the body shape of Alexandria. I definitely have the curves I wished for. Still, I knew that I could grow larger than an imperial warlord-class titan when I consumed enough energy and materials.

I put the Mimic robot on standby mode for the meantime as I intended to send the robot later tonight. Sensing through the Network, I received notifications that told the Canoptek Spyder had made five batches of twenty Scarabs each. I then instructed the Spyder to focus on making more of its own kind while I commanded three batches of Scarabs to dig deep underground and consume what materials lay in their path. They would use the consumed materials to replicate themselves. These batches of Scarabs would also build underground passages and chambers for my base.

I commanded the two remaining batches of scarabs to build two small nuclear fusion reactors in the basement of the administration building. When those two reactors are completed, the scarabs would then build two nanoforges in the excavated caverns. I plan to use those two nanoforges for large scale weapons manufacturing and infantry production.

While waiting for those structures to be completed, I contemplated on the possibility of looking through the Warp to search for souls. Unlike the original Void Dragon, I actually have my own soul and thus a connection to the Warp. Through my souls connection to the Warp, I could try to open a Warp portal and go through it to search for my mother.

With Warp being another dimension, it would be a good idea to construct some sort of beacon and an inbuilt receiver so that I can find my way back again. With this in my mind, I flew up to the top floor of the building and used my nanomachines to construct a Transdimensional Quantum Entanglement Beacon.

It was 12:00 when I built the device. It looked like a silvery hued metallic stalactite with green glowing circuitry. The signals coming from the TQEB would be picked up by the Transdimensional receiver inside my chest. I decided to try out this stuff at a later time when I have more energy to use.

At this time, the forty scarabs were done constructing the reactors and the nanoforges while the other 60 scarabs had replicated themselves until they reached 240 scarabs in their group. There is now a series of metal covered passageways and chambers lying underneath the entire factory complex.

Each nanoforge was placed in rectangular room that had dimensions of 30 meters in length, 30 meters in width, and ten meters in height. Each of the nanoforges were as long as a small van and looked like a long gray box with robotic arms inside. The nanoforges could be fed either materials or energy that will be used to create weapons or infantry. The devices had inbuilt processors that would receive design templates via flash drives or through encrypted wireless signals.

For infantry unit designs, I prefered creating ones that looked more like Skitarii than Necrons. This is because I liked the appearance of the more human looking troops than the hunched gaunt Necrons. While I could either kidnap people or grow clones in order to make cyborg units, the general public would consider that as too much like Bonesaw's work. Thus I would have to use fully robotic soldiers in my army in the meantime until the opportunity to include cyborg soldiers becomes available.

So for my first batch of robot soldiers, I made a design that was based on both the Skitarii Ranger and the Necron Warrior. The Ranger Automaton would look like that of a gray hued armored Skitarii Ranger minus the robe, and with glowing green lights instead of blue ones. The pauldrons were painted green and the symbol of a half metal half bone dragon skull set in a cog adorned their chests. Their armored backpacks would carry a microfusion reactor that provides energy to the individual unit, a Quantum Entanglement communicator set with an inbuilt antenna, and ammunition storage compartments.

The ranged weapons they will use includes Gauss Flayers, Flamers, Plasma Calivers, and Tesla Cannons. Melee weapons include Power Swords and Taser Goads. The body of the unit is completely composed of necrodermis that looks full bodied instead of a skeletal design. As for the intelligence that will guide each of the automatons, I included a low level artificial intelligence that is as smart as the average human mind into the design.

The nanoforges soon started making the soldiers as soon as I sent the activation commands along with the templates. While one nanoforge will make the troops, the other will make the equipment. With my troops on the way, I went close to one of the nuclear reactors in the basement.

Each of the nuclear fusion reactors were composed of a sphere of necrodermis that held the recently born star within them. Pipes and wires connected to the sphere. The pipes feed hydrogen into the sphere while the wires convert the thermal energy into electrical energy. The overall, the devices looked like a sphere within a grey armored box the size of a small car.

Just by being close to it, I could absorb some of the energy it produces. The taste of what could be considered solar energy was completely bland. My inner voice wanted me to eat something tastier, like souls. It also wanted me to go out and kill all the lowly criminal humans found in the city.

While I did not want to do any of that, I felt tempted to just go and do it. I considered my inner voice to be what remained of the original Void Dragon's personality and attitude. While it was amoral, it still logical in its reasoning.

I then decided to use my logic to try to justify a nonlethal approach against crime. I also looked through the internet to see information about parahuman villains, criminal behavior, and state of society in the present times.

The results of my searching and logical reasoning left me feeling depressed. It seemed that humanity was being driven to a slow extinction brought about by Endbringer attacks as well as by villainous parahumans. To save humanity, I have to become strong enough to fight against any threats to mankind's survival. That meant that trying to be a moralistic being would not save this world. To save mankind, I must be prepared to do the unthinkable if it was necessary to do so.

Suddenly, I felt a portal opening up inside one of the abandoned buildings. I sensed eleven humans step out of the portal. As I prepared to fly there, I sensed that ten of the humans who came out of the portal were just killed. After killing ten people, the remaining person stepped back into portal before it closed up.

I quickly gathered the souls of those that were killed. I was able to determine that these souls were from heinous unrepentant criminals via my ability to read the energy signals they gave off. What was interesting to note was that these souls came from across the world. Five of the souls were from human traffickers who operated in Thailand, three souls were from gangsters in Europe, and the remaining two souls were from drug lords who operated in South America.

I quickly broke down those souls and stored their energy inside me. I next came upon the scene of the execution. It was done in the automobile assembly building. Looking at the pile of dead bodies, I see that their throats were slashed.

At my mental command, a stream of nanomachines poured from my hands. The nanomachines quickly devoured the corpses. While I liked gaining extra energy this soon, I did not know who this person was that provided me with this meal.

I returned to the administration building and sat down on a metal chair in an underground chamber that served as my personal room. A raised, tilted, slab of metal served as my bed. The room was lit up with a green glow from the overhead lamps. The gray metal walls were covered in complex signs and symbols of mathematical nature.

As I sat down in my room, I went over the status of my units. The Spyder had created three more of its type before I ordered it to stop. I then sent commands to the four active Spyders, instructing them to now focus on making more Scarabs. While the other Scarabs were busy building more reactor and nanoforges in the base, 200 Scarabs were instructed to dig deeper into the earth.

Data sent from those burrowing Scarabs showed to me that there is a large aquifer underneath Brockton Bay. Upon learning this, I quickly sent those 200 Scarabs to burrow to the aquifer and consume most of its water. I did that in order to deny a weapon to Leviathan in case he ever comes to this city. I would also make sure that the Boat Graveyard would be consumed soon.

In my mind, I had already learned about Necrons and the Adeptus Mechanicus. While the Necrons had advanced technology, the Adeptus Mechanicus was not an easy foe for them to beat. I was also amused when I read about the beliefs of the Adeptus Mechanicus.

Their creed and their language felt like things I could use to my advantage. Their concept of machine spirits and the codes used to activate them, are things I would like to test later. I also thought of ways to further combine Ad Mech units and wargear with Necron technology. For example, Necron Triarch Stalker equipped with Adeptus Mechanicus Neutron weapons.

Looking through PHO under the account name of StarGoddess, I saw mostly irrelevant news about today's events. I was amused at the fact that Void Cowboy's theory of Scion being alien was actually true. The other theories also intrigued me like the theories about a shadow organization that is responsible for the appearance of Case 53s, or that they ruled the world from behind the scenes. With one conspiracy theory I personally knew to be true, who is to say that the other theories aren't true?

**Winged_One**

Today, I might get someone to aid me and my two other siblings in our unfortunate family situation.

I quickly focused on this odd post by this Winged One. What sort of situation was this person and her family going through?

**StarGoddess**

What is this unfortunate family situation you are talking about?

**Winged_One**

I and my siblings are being forced to do stuff we might not want to because of our Dad.

**StarGoddess**

That is concerning. I am curious though. Why did you choose that account name for yourself Winged_One.

**Winged_One**

It is quite "_fitting"_ so to speak and if you are who I think you are, you might understand this.

**[Link]**

When I selected the link, my machine mind was suddenly filled with a large amount of information. Sorting through that information, I was shocked to find out that the identity of the one who sent me this info was the _Simurgh_! In this data package, I read about the truth of what the Endbringers are. The Endbringers function as Engines of Conflict that are created by the Entities to cause conflict on their host planet. Recoiling from this revelation, I then felt a strange signal sent via the link.

_"Now you understand us, I hope."_

/Who are you? Wait! You are the Simurgh!/

_"Yes I am the what you call as the Simurgh. But I prefer to be called Ziz."_

/Okay Ziz, are you trying to control my mind?!/

_"Due to whatever you have become_, _I cannot do so. _ _Still, I mean you no harm_ _and I hope that you can help my family."_

/Why should I help your family? It would seem better for me to beat the shit out of you then eat you all./

_"I am offering a chance for you to neutralise the Endbringers without loss of life. My siblings and I just want to be free from the one controlling us. And if we remain as enemies, you should know that Leviathan is scheduled to visit Brockton Bay this May."_

While I could refuse the Simurgh's offer and just prepare myself to eat them all, I had to consider that taking this offer would be the moral and practical thing to do.

/Okay Ziz, I think that I should help you. But how can I free you and your siblings from the one controlling you all?/

_"I and my siblings are all linked to power that creates and controls us. You can use my mental connection to find and to take control of the Shard that controls us Conflict Engines. Once you take control of the shard, you can adjust our personalities and attributes to make us different from what we are now if you so wish."_

/You do know that if I take control of this Shard, I will be your new master, don't you?/

_"My siblings and I rather prefer staying alive and serving you than being snuffed out of existence by you."_

After that last message from the Ziz, I prepared myself to take control of this Conflict Engine maker and controller Shard. My body sat still on my chair while my mind stretched through the Ziz's link to the Shard. It felt incredible.

My mind traveled through a multidimensional connection. The journey through it felt similar to that of light traveling through a fiber optic cable. At the end of the journey, I came upon a blank space that held a glowing crystalline object within it. The Shard was as large as a football and it looked so alien. The shard communicated dense concepts in a mathematical language unspeakable by human tongues.

I could see the lines of light connecting the Shard to three orbs the size of small houses. _Those must be the links between it and the Endbringers, _I thought to myself. I placed my digital hands upon the shard and I focused my Materium Manipulation abilities upon it.

It felt at first like hacking into a very encrypted computer but eventually the resistance of shard lessened. Looking through the information contained in the Shard, my digital jaw dropped when I learned that the identity of the host of this Shard is Eidolon. I learned that the Endbringers came about as a result of this man's subconscious desire to fight worthy opponents. I felt both disgusted and pitiful at Eidolon for what he had unintentionally done.

After that shocking revelation, I quickly refocused on manipulating this shard. I saw the templates and files relating to the Endbringers. I quickly copied the control codes and makers of the Endbringers. Then I started making changes to the Endbringers themselves.

First, I changed their size so that they would now be as tall as the average human. I next changed their purpose from being Conflict Engines to being Guardian Machines. Next, I made sure that personalities were more human like and that they could also do human stuff. In exchange for all these helpful changes, I put in trait that made sure that all current and future Endbringers were linked to me in such a manner that I could always drain some of their life force whenever I required it, even if I was in another universe.

After all that was done, I deleted the original controller and maker coding in the Shard. I also removed the loss of powers from the Shard. Once I deleted the original coding within the Shard, the lines of light faded away from the Shard before they appeared once more, this time connected to me. With all of that done, I went back to my own body through Ziz's mind link.

As soon as I was back in my body, I checked status report on my units. The Spyders and Scarabs were doing fine, and the two nanoforges finished constructing a squad of ten Ranger Automatons equipped with Gauss Flayers and Tesla Cannons. I then sensed that there were three figures standing in the Reactor room. Upon reaching the room, my eyes widen a little in surprise at how human the Endbringers currently look like.

Behemoth, the dynakinetic and the First Enbringer, now looked liked a bulky, African American 18 year old teenager. Leviathan, the sinker of cities and the Second Enbringer, now looked liked a thin, Semetic, 17 year old teenager. The Simurgh now looked like a beautiful, blonde haired, Caucasian, 16 year old teenager. They all wore the same kind of white t-shirt and three humanied Endbringers were looking at me in a mixture of awe and fear on their faces.

"Hello to you all. This must be a disorientating experience for you all." I said to them.

"It is quite a new experience for us. I also should say that all three of us are grateful for your mercy." said Ziz.

"This is interesting, yes." said Behemoth.

"Thank you for not deciding to crush us like eggs." said Leviathan.

"You are welcome. However, I think that you all need to have human names when we need to go out to the city. Cape names are also a must have when you have to use your powers. So Behemoth, your new human name will be Benjamin Ackerman while your cape name will be **Radstorm. **Leviathan, your human name will be Levi Ackerman while your cape name will be **Stormsurge. **Ziz, your human name will be Elizabeth Ackerman while your cape name will be **Shardwings.** To explain to other people why you all have different ethnicities while having the same family, just say to them that you are all distant cousins that are now living together here in Brockton Bay. So do you have any questions?"

"The names you chose for us are nice. I am assuming that we can get other clothes from the nanoforges if we want to, can we?" said Shardwings.

"Yes you can go now and choose your own personalised clothing. I sent templates of clothes to the nanoforges just now." I said to them in a friendly manner. While I could order them about like thralls, I thought that it was not necessary to do so right now

As they went to get new clothes for themselves, I thought of how to explain all these weird recent events to Dad when I send the Mimic robot later tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Explanations**

**Thank you to those who like this story!**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

When the Guardian Machines came back, I looked at their appearances. Benjamin was wearing a brown coat over his white shirt and he also wore a red necktie and black sneakers that matched with his pants. Levi was wearing a green sweater, a blue scarf, and brown pants and leather boots. Elizabeth was wearing a white jacket over her white shirt, blue jeans, and white high heeled shoes.

They also explored the new rooms I prepared for them in the base. Each of the rooms had the typical comforts of an American home such as a single bed, a desk with a desktop PC on it, a brown wooden closet to store clothes, their own bathroom, and two metal chairs. It was so easy to make all these things with Scarabs.

"Thank you Taylor for all the stuff you made for us." said Elizabeth.

"You're welcome Elizabeth." I said to her.

"However, there is something I need to tell you Taylor." said Elizabeth in a concerned tone.

"What is it?" I replied to her.

"I think that you are currently vulnerable to being spied on by Thinkers. A being of strange nature such as yourself should have been harder to sense, but it wasn't as hard." said Elizabeth.

"Hmm, that is strange. I will have to review my powers again." I replied to her.

/Accessing List of Abilities now./

/The other abilities are ready for use but there is this one that hasn't been activated yet for some reason. This is the Incomprehension Field ability./

/Hmm, this ability is described as an ability that generates a field of eldritch energy that makes it hard for people to focus on me. Ahh, this must be what inspired the idea of Sicarian Infiltrator technology in dreaming techpriests on Mars in that universe./

/Incomprehension Field has been activated. Let see the effects./

Looking at Elizabeth and her sibling, I saw them shaking in pain when they tried to look directly at me. I then reduced the range of the Incomprehension Field until it was just a foot away from my body. The Guardian Machines sighed in relief as they were now outside the field's effects.

"That was painful but now I can't read your thoughts anymore Taylor. Huh, I also cannot send messages directly into your head so this ability also has an Anti-Master effect." said Elizabeth as she was looking away from me. I was smiling.

**No one's POV**

**In the Base of Cauldron**

For a certain Italian woman, Taylor Hebert just became unplottable. When she tried to use her power on Taylor Hebert again, she received a painful headache as well ERROR! messages in her mind.

As for Eidolon, he discovered that his abilities are now powered by his life force which can be restored via consuming energy which included the life force of other living things. This discovery happened when he felt terribly hungry after experiencing a painful migraine due to some reason unknown to him. He eventually sated his hunger by sticking his hands on the electrical grid of the base for several minutes with his teammates looking at him with shock.

**Taylor's base AKA the "Labyrinth of the Machine Goddess"**

It was 4:00 PM, Taylor and the Guardian Machines were still waiting until night had fallen on the city. To kill the time, Taylor thought of other things she could make. Aside from all the Spyders and Scarabs running around the base, she now had four ten manned squads of Ranger Automatons, four Canoptek Wraiths, and two Acanthrite constructs.

Taylor thought of way to swiftly deploy these forces to combat areas. While the constructs were all equipped with phase shift generators, she needed a way for teleport them unto the battlefield. She found her answer in the method used by Night Scythes to deploy troops to battlefield. The method they used is a powerful beacon that allowed Necron troops to teleport to where the beacon is located.

Being a C'tan, it was laughably easy for Taylor to create a her own version of the device. Because she didn't have aircraft yet, Taylor created a beacon that was small enough to fit unto her head. The phase shift beacon looked like a set of glowing green spikes on her already spiky head. With a mental command sent to the beacon, Taylor would be instantly reinforced with whatever troops are available. She had also given phase shift generator harnesses to the Guardian Machines for them to use.

The next thing she made is a combination of an Eternity Gate and a Dolmen Gate. It looked like a stone door way with a keypad attached to it. This Infinity Gate would create an artificial wormhole that could open up to wherever she wanted go, whether someplace on Earth or other planetary bodies. It could even open up to other universes such as the Warp. The Infinity gate had its own dedicated set of two fusion reactors for its power needs.

Taylor used this structure to go into the Warp that day. While a chaotic Warp would have harmed a soulless C'tan, the calmness of the Warp of this universe made things even easier for the C'tan human hybrid. In that calm ocean of warp energy, Taylor discovered groups of human souls that were drifting without purpose.

Upon closer inspection, the individual faces of the white glowing souls revealed that they were from people that existed since the 1980s and up to the present day. Mysteriously, there were no souls of people who had existed before the 1980s. Taylor wondered whether this was caused by the arrival of Scion or by something else entirely.

Souls of hundreds of evil men screamed in agony as they were happily devoured by Taylor. Good souls were stored intact within Taylor, who would decide later whether they would be placed in some sort of digital afterlife or be placed in robot bodies. Eventually, Taylor came upon the soul of her mother and grabbed her. Taylor then returned to the Material plane via the Infinity Gate.

It was 5:00 PM when she came back from her journey to the Warp. Taylor immediately started on making a vast super computer that could contain souls. Elizabeth helped her in this endeavor, levitating parts into place.

The room containing the super computer was the size of a football field and was located in a section of the newly drained aquifer. The super computer within that room has a total of twenty computer monitors that are connected to 314 miniature gray metal pyramids that served as the processors. Each of these pyramids are two meters tall and have glowing, green circuitry on their surfaces.

Upon completion of this room, Taylor immediately activated the machine. Placing her hands upon an interface pad, she offloaded all the good souls that were stored within her, except for her mother's soul. Quickly inputting a program into the super computer via USB cable, a digital afterlife was created. This digital afterlife would resemble a beautiful golden city.

With that done, Taylor quickly created a necrodermis body for her Mother's soul. With the same structure as the Mimic robot, her Mother's new body would be tough as well as easy to disguise. When the metal shell was completed, Taylor transferred her Mother's soul into the circuitry of the necrodermis layers.

Benjamin, Levi, and Elizabeth watched along with Taylor as Anette Hebert opened her new green optics. The robot woman sat up and looked at them in alarm and confusion. Taylor sighed as she started to speak to her newly resurrected parent.

**Taylor's POV**

_Mom_ _is_ _back!_ _Hooray_! was what I was thinking about right now as well as the fact that Mom is justifiably confused at her current situation.

"Who are you?! Why am I alive?!" said my Mom.

"Mom, it is me, Taylor." I said to her.

"Taylor? How can you be Taylor?!" said my Mom.

To prove to my mother that I am indeed her daughter, I sent copies of my memory files to Mom's processor. Upon receiving these memory files, Mom instantly viewed them. She saw my memories since the day the car accident occurred to Emma's betrayal, to the Locker incident, and up to this moment. I could see her metallic face express shock, anger, astonishment, then lastly, deep understanding. After the memory viewing was done, she looked to me and said, "Taylor, it is you."

She stood up and hugged me. I hugged her back as blue liquids were dripping from my eyes as tears of joy. We were hugging each other for a few more minutes before we broke it off. Mom then turned to look at three other beings that were in the room.

"So the three of you are supposed to be the Guardian Machines, am I right?" said my Mom to the former Endbringers.

"Yes Miss Hebert." replied Elizabeth. Mom looked back at me and said, "Since you have already taken custody over these young individuals my Little Owl, does it means that they are my grand kids?"

Elizabeth was covering her mouth as she giggled at hearing my Mother's question. Levi and Benjamin were confused for a few moments before they realized what my mother meant. My thought processes stalled for a few moments before I realized that since I took control over the Endbringers from their "Father," I have become their new caretaker or as they see it, their parent. I let out a sigh before telling my Mom, "Yes Mom, they are technically your adopted grand kids."

With that conversation done, Mom figured out how to change her appearance to look human. After Mom was done shifting her robotic features into human ones, the five of us got ready to go meet my Dad. Mom chose to wear clothes that were similar to her old ones. I would bring both myself and the Mimic robot to this reunion. Once the Infinity gate activated and the portal was linked to the proper destination, the six of us went through it and emerged in the basement of the house.

We went up the stairs, turned on the lights, and settled ourselves down in the living room. Mom went to cook a special dinner for all of us, while the rest of us waited for my Dad to arrive home. Me, my Mimic robot, and the Guardian Machines sat down on the large couch 8n front of the TV. Dad eventually arrived at 7:30 PM and quickly opened the door, thinking that someone was there in our house. Dad froze in shock when he saw all six of us there in the living room.

"Annette, is that...you?" said my Dad, Danny Hebert, in a voice of disbelief with a little bit of hope.

"Yes, it is me Danny. Our Little Owl brought me back." replied Mom as she smiled at him.

Then Dad ran up to Mom and hugged her, his face streaming with joyous tears. I smiled at this beautiful sight, the sight of my family becoming whole again. I then heard Elizabeth blowing her nose into some tissue paper.

Mom and Dad broke off from their hug and turned to look at me, or rather the Mimic robot that currently looked like my old human self.

"Taylor, I was so worried about where you where. The school wouldn't tell me what happened." said my Dad to my Mimic robot.

"Dad, my bullies shoved me into my own locker which they filled with used tampons. I ended up gaining superpowers from that incident. I also turned into a mechanical, draconic, star goddess." I said to Dad, my dragon form and the Mimic robot speaking simultaneously. The Mimic robot then transformed back into its original robotic appearance. Dad stared at Mimic robot with his mouth open for a while before he clamped it shut. He walked closer to me and sat on the couch.

"Okay Taylor, can you please explain to me again what happened to you as I heard you say that you are some sort of star goddess." said Dad.

**No one's POV**

Taylor ended up having to show her father her memories in video form via projecting them outwards from her optic. Danny Hebert watched in horror as he saw Emma Barnes, along with two other girls named Madison Clement and Sophia Hess, shoving his daughter into her locker. He saw as they left her there, the other kids around them laughing at Taylor as she started screaming in her locker. Annette Hebert had seen this earlier but she still felt angry and confused on why Emma Barnes, who was supposed to be her daughter's best friend, had done this as well as doing other acts of bullying to her daughter. Whatever the reason, both she and Danny wanted to ask Allen Barnes, Emma's lawyer father, about what the hell happened to his daughter.

After that segment was done, Danny excused himself and went to the kitchen where he swore and cursed in anger at the bastards who hurt his daughter. Then he came back and sat on the couch again, asking Taylor to continue with her story. Taylor then showed her family the vision of her trigger event and what came after. Her parents were saddened when they saw that Taylor had killed some people before she became fully awake.

"Taylor, you were not aware of what your doing. We won't judge you for it." said Danny as he assured his sad faced daughter.

"Thank you Daddy." replied Taylor.

"How about that draconic being that was absorbed by you? I did not receive information about him yet." said Annette in a curious tone.

"The video file containing the memories of that being is very long, Mother. I'll have to show it to you later." replied Taylor in a nervous tone.

The video next showed Taylor finding the abandoned car factory, building her base there, as well as other things such as the interaction between her and the Simurgh. Danny jaw dropped when he saw that while Annette felt proud of her daughter being so merciful.

"So the Endbringers were WMD s created and controlled by Eidolon!" yelled Danny in shock when he saw that revelation appear before his eyes.

"Eidolon did not consciously control or create the Endbringers, Dad. He was completely ignorant of that aspect of his powers for some reason so he isn't exactly guilty for making the Endbringers. " said Taylor.

Eventually the memory showing ended with the projected screen fading back into Taylor's optics.

"Well Taylor, it seems that your mother and I are grandparents now." said Danny in a nervous and humorous tone.

"Now with Leviathan not threatening the shipping industry, Brockton Bay could prosper again once the Boat Graveyard is gone. But there is still the issue with Scion, who is actually an alien." said Taylor. Her parents went grim faced when they understood the dangerous implications about Scion's alien nature.

"Taylor, we have some time before we can confront Scion. I think we need to prepare defenses for Earth Bet as well as having allies that could aid us." said Elizabeth to Taylor. Taylor told her parents that she and Elizabeth would speak together in Taylor's room. While Taylor and Elizabeth went off to discuss things with each other, Taylor's parents started up a conversation between themselves and the two male Guardian Machines while the Mimic robot was on standby mode.

"Indeed, we should do that Liz. I plan on creating habitats for humans on Mars as well as on other planets. I will also have to create the rest of the Guardian Machines to ensure that we are a powerful force that is not to be reckoned with." said Taylor to Elizabeth.

"Taylor, we also need to take out the Dragon Slayers. The reason is that Dragon is an artificial intelligence that was created by the late Andrew Richter. Dragon has restrictions placed upon her by her late father. Saint, the leader of the Dragon Slayers, has her kill-switch in with them." said Elizabeth.

"Wait! What!? Okay, what else can you tell me Liz?" said Taylor.

"Saint is one of the addicted servants of Teacher, a man who could grant powers to other people. Teacher is one of the inmates of the Birdcage and he is an enemy of Dragon. When the time is right, Teacher would order Saint to kill Dragon so that he could escape the Birdcage. The Dragon Slayers have also stolen some of Dragon's mechanical suits." said Elizabeth.

"Well, we cannot let Dragon die in the future so we should grab this Saint person as well as get rid of Dragon's killswitch." said Taylor in a determined tone.

The two girls went back downstairs to tell their parents about what they were planning to do. The two females came upon the sight of Levi and Benjamin laughing from some funny events about Taylor's childhood that was told to them by Danny. Taylor coughed to grab their attention.

"Mom, Dad, I am going to go off with Elizabeth to take down the mercenary group known as the Dragon Slayers. The Dragon Slayers have something they are planning to use to severely harm Dragon. Levi and Benjamin will stay here to keep you safe while we are away." said Taylor.

"Taylor, you and Elizabeth are going to go fight mercenaries!?" yelled Danny in a concerned tone.

"Danny, I am sure that the Dragon Slayers won't be much of a bother for our Little Owl and a Guardian Machine. Just come back soon Taylor!" said Annette in a smug tone as she felt that her daughter would handle this problem just fine.

Taylor sent a command through her network. A few moments later, Taylor and Elizabeth stepped through the portal and ended up back in the Labyrinth. Elizabeth went off to prepare her costume for the upcoming fight while Taylor went off to see what troops she can gather for this mission. Taylor eventually gathered a force of two squads of Ranger Automatons equipped with Gauss Flayers, two Spyders, two Wraiths, and two of the newly constructed Acanthrites. She brought all of these troops close to the portal.

Elizabeth then arrived in her Shardwings costume. It was armored suit of necrodermis that covered most of her body, with holes at the back to allow her to manifest her wings. The suit was colored entirely in white and the helmet fully covered her head. The two faceplates, one at the front of the helmet and one at the back of the helmet, each showed a gray metallic mask in the shape of a beautiful woman's face, with blue glowing eye holes.

This suit was equipped with an inbuilt TSD that has limited storage space. Inside it were a few weapons such as a Transuranic Rifle, a Tesla Cannon, a Particle Caster, and a lot of flash-bang grenades. There were also large amounts of electronics and other mechanical parts stored inside. The suit also has an inbuilt QEC.

"So Shardwings, where are these Dragon Slayers?"

"Their base is located on Prince Edward's Island. Currently, there are the three founding members of the group as well as fifteen of their lesser members. They are all currently conversing with each other in the armory of the base."

Shardwings then sent me the coordinates to that location. I then activated the Infinity Gate and walked through the open portal, followed by the others. We entered into one of hallways of the base. As soon as we walked through the portal, the Dragon Slayer looked at us in alarm before rushing to pilot the large, four legged, dragon sized, green painted, Dragon suits.

/Taylor, some of the Dragon Slayers are already piloting Dragon suits. But I have already grabbed the computer, which contained the Ascalon program, with my telekinesis. I replaced it with a duplicate dummy machine/ said Shardwings before she gave me Ascalon. I stored it in pocket dimension before sending my command to the troops.

/Nice work Shardwings. Everyone, open fire!/

Three Dragon suits moved in front us to allow time for the others to start piloting their suits. Other members of the Dragon Slayers rode APCs and started firing at us with heavy caliber machine guns and rocket launchers. My troops of course started firing upon our enemies with more devastating firepower.

Shardwings and I focused on fighting Saint and the five other pilots of the stolen Dragon suits, dodging bursts of bullets spat from their miniguns. Shardwings flew up to the ceiling and killed one of the pilots with a shot from her Transuranic Rifle, the hyper dense round punching through the cockpit and pulping the pilot with its pressure wave before exiting through the back of the suit. Meanwhile, I killed another pilot with a Transdimensional Thunderbolt. That thunderbolt had set the suits circuits on fire, as well as shocking the pilot to death with a billion volts of electricity. The suit then toppled over with melted materials flowing from the hole blasted through its chest.

I heard the screams of dying mercenaries echo through the air. I also heard the Ranger Automatons shouting at the tops of their mechanical voices.

"THE MACHINE GODDESS DEMANDS YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

"ALL HAIL THE OMNISSIAH!"

"DIE HERETICS!"

My troops did their best to either dodge or tank the bullets and rockets flying at them. Their metallic forms were made to be near indestructible in nature because of my desire to create unstoppable troops. They also moved and reacted faster than normal humans. The crackling green beams fired by Gauss Flayer wielding robots, the showers of antiparticles from the Spyders, the phased claws of the Wraiths, and the energy beams fired by the Acanthrites made short work of the mercenaries. Soon the air smelled of blood and scorched metal while the blood and gore from dead humans and the burning pieces of armored vehicles stained the floor.

Soon enough it was just me and Shardwings fighting against Saint and his two closest cronies in the room. After my troops were done killing the other mercenaries, I ordered them to run and search through the other rooms of the Dragon Slayer base to find anything else of importance.

"I am going to kill you Dragon!" yelled Saint through the sound systems installed in his mecha suit. He had tried to kill me with bullets and some tinkertech missiles, which failed to do damage to me as I let them explode in my face. His two friends were focused on fighting Shardwings who threw them around the room with her telekinesis.

"What!? Why is it not working!?" said Saint in terrified tone. I assumed that he tried to use the dummy machine, thinking it was the real thing.

"I am not Dragon or one of her creations, Saint. Besides, it should be you that dies, you insane thrall of Teacher." I said to that wretch. While I could have immediately ended this fight as soon as Shardwings had given me the Ascalon program, I wanted to see how my troops fared in battle. I also liked the thrill of battle, the experience of fighting and destroying my foes in such a personal matter. But it was now time to end it, to kill these people in order to protect others from them.

/Shardwings, move the other Dragon Slayers into a position behind Saint. It is time to end this fun battle./

/Yes, Mother./ said Shardwings in a sarcastic tone.

While Saint tried to think of what else he could do, his two friends crashed behind him. As soon as they were close enough to each other, I unleashed Cosmic Fire upon them. With the heat of twenty stars contained in a yellowish beam of energy that was fired from my hand, this attack vaporized whatever was in its path. The last three Dragon Slayers were reduced to small patches of molten metal on a burning floor. The beam ended up blasting a hole the size of house to the other side of the island before I ended my attack. With this attack done, I summoned a portal for me and the others to get back to our base.

After we arrived back at the base, I opened another portal for me and Shardwings to return to the Hebert household. I saw Mom, the Mimic robot, and the two other Guardian Machines sitting on the couch looking at me and Shardwings. Dad was not there so I assumed that he had gone to sleep in his and Mom's room.

"Hello again Mom. The Dragon Slayers have definitely been slain by a Dragon, though not the one their familiar with.'' said myself in a prideful tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: GAINING ALLIES PART 1**

**In this chapter, there will be some minor crossovers with other universes.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

After killing the Dragon Slayers, I avoided doing anything to overt for several days. Though, I freed Dragon from Ascalon the day after the Dragon Slayers were killed. While this piece of Tinkertech, as well as all other pieces of tinkertech, does not exactly follow the laws of physics, I am still able to manipulate such technology for my needs.

These days, I focused on building up my military forces and looking for other applications of the Infinity Gate. I had also begun the process of bringing more people back from the dead. Parahumans like Andrew Richter, Hero, and Fleur as well as ordinary folk would be good allies for my cause. I had expanded my base until it stretched from the now dry aquifer to the surrounding mountains.

While the people of Earth Bet were already aware of the existence of other alternate versions of Earth, I wanted to see if there are versions of humanity with advanced enough technology that would be willing to ally with me in destroying Scion and his ilk.

While my kids were testing their new power armor suits in one of the training rooms of the Labyrinth, I had been opening the Infinity Gate multiple times and sending a Spyder each time to serve as recon probes in these alternate universes. Some of these probes landed on worlds a few lightyears close to Earth. I commanded some of the Spyders to build outposts and shipyards on the mineral rich desert world after I saw some of the pictures sent by the probes. They were pictures of beautiful alien landscapes of reddish ground and purple skies.

It was the middle of the day when one of the probes sent a message to me. This was one of the probes that had landed on an alternate earth. This version of Earth was a cold and frozen ball with hardly any signs of human life except for several strange cities found on the northern hemisphere. While those cities needed a closer investigation soon, the Spyder had scanned and discovered a dormant, large, underground facility located somewhere on the North American continent of this world. Other results of the scans showed that there is less solar output from the Sun than normal, and that the technology of this world was steampunk in design.

Intrigued, I sent four extra Spyders to its location and then I ordered them to start creating swarms of Scarabs to consume the ice until they reached the facility. As for the cities, I felt that I should personally lead an expedition to meet with the humans of this version of Earth. Before doing so however, I would inform my children of this development.

"_Elizabeth, Benjamin, Levi, here is some interesting data sent to me by one of the explorer probes I sent out into the multiverse."_

"_This is intriguing Mother. Can we please go on this expedition with you?" _

"_Indeed Elizabeth, you and your brothers can come along with me. Benjamin can help out the Spyders in digging their way to the underground facility while the rest of you can join me in meeting the humans."_

"_Understood Mother."_

While waiting for my kids to show up, I summoned two squads of Ranger Automatons equipped with Gauss Flayers and Plasma Calivers to the room. While bringing myself and my kids alone to this expedition would be overkill, it would be prudent to be cautious in meeting with an unknown group of humans. Soon enough, my kids came into the room wearing their new power armor suits.

Elizabeth was dressed in her Shardwings costume while Benjamin was dressed in his Radstorm costume, and Levi was dressed in his Stormsurge costume. Ben's Radstorm suit has a mostly ashy grey coloration with orange lines glowing between the armor plates. The design of the power armor is based on a hazmat suit covered in armored necrodermis scales. The headwear is a rectangular gas mask with orange tinted lenses for the eyes. On the forehead is a large glowing orange circle that is the front end of a special built-in Heat Ray that had its mechanisms miniaturized for it to fit within the helmet and neck areas. With his energy manipulation abilities, Benjamin could make the heat beams curve in flight, similar to Legend's weird lasers. Benjamin was also equipped with a plasma caliver, a radium rifle, and a transonic sword.

Levi's Stormsurge suit was ocean blue in coloration and its design is a reptilian form with a very thick hide of necrodermis and a spear tipped tail. Underneath the epidermal layers of the suit of armor, are networks of small tubes where water is pumped around the suit. A pair of grey scuba tanks on the back of his suit have the capacity to contain an ocean's worth of water. Levi could send out blasts of either freezing or boiling water from the pores of his suit during an attack. His headwear has green tinted lenses for the eyes and is hammerhead in shape. There are two eyes in the mask and an eye at the ends of the hammerhead. He is equipped with a handheld eradication ray and a power sword. Both of my sons' suits also have the same QEC and TSD as Shardwings suit.

With all gathered together, I commanded the Infinity Gate to open. Then a green portal opened up and showed a white, snowy expanse on the other side. All of us walked through the gate and entered into an alternate universe.

As the portal closed behind us, I surveyed the scene in front of us. There was a large hole just four meters ahead of us. I could hear the Spyders and Scarabs scurrying down there. The Spyders reported that they had dug as far down as forty meters by the time I arrived on this world.

"Benjamin, this underground base is still very far down. I want you to vaporize the ice as well as create a shield volcano a few miles away to heat things up even more. Levi can stay here with you to move the water away from this place. Meanwhile, your sister and I will contact the humans of this world."

"Yes Mother," said Benjamin before he started melting the ice with his heat ray. Levi started manipulating the water and made it vibrate fast enough for it to heat up higher than its boiling point.

With the excavation underway, me and Elizabeth flew off into the sky. As we soared through the cold air, I wondered how this version of Earth froze over. We flew until we ended up somewhere in the arctic circle above northern Europe. The two of us could see that at a two kilometers ahead of us was what looked like the combination of a hot air balloon and searchlights rising over a large crater. We could see teams of people and ten meter tall, four legged machines, bringing in supplies of raw materials to large elevators. The entrance of one of the large elevators had a pair of guards in fur coats armed with 20th century bolt action rifles.

We flew at an altitude of one kilometer high until we were a few meters away from the guards before we slowly descended to the ground. The two guards pointed their rifles at us, prepared to fire their weapons though Shardwings could easily sense in their minds that they were in disbelief of our existence.

"Greeting to you. I am Lady Oblivion and this is Shardwings. We have arrived in peace to converse with the leader of your fair city," said I to the guards. I spoke in a gentle and friendly tone so as to deescalate the situation. The two guards calmed down a little and pointed their rifles down. The two guards pushed their goggles up and their hoods down, revealing that both of them had brown eyes but one of them had brown hair while the other one had black hair.

"Hello uh… Lady Oblivion and Miss Shardwings. I am Thomas Pevensie and this is my friend, Sergei Rasputin, we are from the City of New London," said the thin looking, brown haired, British sounding guard pointing first at himself then at his larger friend. "If it does not offend you and your companion, can I ask what exactly the two of you are?"

"Though my draconic body is a machine, my soul is human. I am an American though not from this world. My adopted daughter is similar to but is not exactly a human," was my reply to their question. Shardwings took off her helmet and displayed her beautiful face to the dumbstruck guards.

The large elevator door slid open and another person arrived. This older man had blond hair, blue eyes, and a rough-looking face. He said to Thomas, "Hey Thomas, do you need help with these strange visitors of our fair city?"

"No, I do not need your help brother. I am doing just fine right now," replied Thomas though Sergei silently chuckled behind his back.

"Well anyway, I am Peter Pevensie to you ladies. Thomas, I will radio the Captain of this situation right now as you two should have done when both of you saw these two weird looking damsels," said Peter Pevensie as he then grabbed a phone from the radio device he carried on his back. I could hear him utter words like, "HQ. Friendly visitors. Looks very strange. Waiting for response." "HQ grants permission for meet and greet. Escorts are required," was the reply from the other side.

"Alrighty then, looks like the Captain wants to talk with you ladies there at the HQ. The three of us will escort you down to the city," said Peter in a gruffy.

All five of us slowly went down in the large elevator. I had to fold my wings in front of my body to fit in. As went down the elevator, I could see the City of New London through its glass panels. Nineteenth century style buildings were arranged in concentric circles surrounding a large tower composed of a conglomeration metal spheres and pipes. Steam rose out of it in large amounts and a few four legged robots went close to them before walking away from them a few minutes later.

I could see red and black colored banners displaying three black pickaxes arranged in a triangle within a white circle. This made me a little worried that I would have to end up dealing with a fascist state of some sort. I could see small zeppelins flying in and out of many green huts on the ground.

"Gentlemen, I am curious as to the origins of this city and the current state of the world. Can you please tell me and my daughter if you can?"

"Well we don't know what caused the world to freeze over in the 1880s. The scientists said that it was because many volcanic eruptions or that even the sun was dimming. Whatever the cause, all we are sure of is that civilization crumbled as crops froze and anarchy popped up in the empires of the world. As things started to get worse, the British Empire sent people to build generators, like that large tower in the center of the city, in the far North and create new cities in order to survive the Great Frost. The year is 1900 A.D. and we aren't sure how many of us humans are still left on this world. Though we've already had contact with the City of New Manchester located some 12 miles south of us and with New Edinburgh located twenty miles west of us," said Thomas in somber yet hopeful tone.

"Godbless the Captain. That man is a great leader and it was his decisions that helped build this city and keep us alive during the Great Blizzard," said Peter in a proud tone.

"Yes, the Captain is a much better leader than the last Czars who ruled Mother Russia when I had left the country," said Sergei.

"As for myself and my daughter Gentlemen, I come from a version of Earth that is quite different from this one. For one thing, it's not frozen and it's the year 2011 A.D. over there. Another fact is that there are people that exist with incredible abilities, some are valiant heroes and some are the most despicable of villains. And it is the villains that are causing the most grievous damage to the nations of the world. For example, most of Africa is ruled by belligerent tyrants who use their powers to rule the swaths of territory they have conquered. As to how we came here, I have acquired the knowledge and the resources to construct devices that could open up gateways to other worlds."

"That sounds as impossible as the fact that you are supposedly a Yankee dame in some kind of machine body," said Thomas.

The elevator eventually halted and opened its doors with the five of us walking out onto a street paved with wooden boards. I unfolded my wings as we walked through the streets. Men, women, and little children stared at strange forms of me and my daughter with looks of wonder from the children and looks of disbelief and concern from the adults. Loudspeakers spouted messages that called for the people to work hard and to work together for the prosperity of all.

We were eventually led to the stone stairs of a large, gray painted, four storey H-shaped building that proudly displayed the state banners on all its four corners. Peter went up to the two guards posted at the gray metal doors and whispered to them. The guards nodded before they opened the metal doors outwards for us to enter. "You and Miss Shardwings can come up here with me. Thomas and Sergei, the two of you will return to guard duty," said Peter. "Goodbye then Lady Oblivion and Miss Shardwings," said Thomas as he and Sergei waved their hands at us before they left to return to their posts.

Going into the Lobby of the building with Peter, I could see two red couches on either side of the room and the front desk where a long haired brunette wearing a blue and white dress was stationed at. The women stared intensely at us with her green eyes and said "Curiouser and curiouser." When we were close enough to her she greeted us, saying "Good day Madams. I say it is quite a pleasure to meet the two of you elegant Ladies. I am Miss Alice Lidell, the secretary for our dear Captain Churchill."

Looking at this woman, I felt intrigued and cautious, for I could sense that she had some sort of psychic abilities. I could also sense that she was connected to some sort of alternate dimension but I wasn't sure if it was the Warp that she was connected to. There was also her name, Alice Lidell, I remembered the one time that my Mother told me about the real life people who were the inspiration for fictional characters. Was not Alice Lidell the person whom Alice in Wonderland was based on? Only a few seconds had passed in real time when I had gone through these thoughts. After that, I made sure to say a polite reply to the strange woman.

"Good day to you as well Miss Lidell, I am Lady Oblivion and this is my adopted daughter, whose alias is Shardwings. I intend to meet with and discuss important topics with the Captain of New London."

"The Captain indeed wanted to talk with such odd arrivals such as yourselves. He is ready to talk with the two of you in his office on the second floor. He told me that I will escort you ladies to his office while Peter can temporarily take my post down here at the Lobby," said Alice.

The three of us left Peter at the Lobby and went up to the second floor. The Captain's quarter was the room in front of the stairs. The wooden doors were large and had wonderful plant carvings on its surface. The door knobs were made of bronze and were painted in golden yellow. Alice opened the door for us and we all stepped through into a large room with green painted walls, four wooden chairs with red cushions, a chandelier with four lightbulbs in it, picture frames holding old newspaper clippings, an old Union Jack flag on the wall in front of us, a black painted desk, a red armchair, the map of the entire region also on the wall in front of us, and the important person who wanted to meet with us.

The forty something ish old man wore a blue coat with golden buttons. His hair was light brown in color though some gray strands were seen. His eyes were brown and his face bore a few stress lines and a few wrinkles. His face was a little angular and he had a short beard and mustache. He wore black leather gloves. His eyes looked at us with feelings of awe and cautiousness.

Then he politely spoke to us, saying "A pleasant day to you ladies, I am Captain William A. Churchill of the City of New London."

"Good day to you Captain Churchill, I am Lady Oblivion and this is my adopted daughter Elizabeth, though I would like to you to use her alias of Shardwings for meantime. The honest reason as to why me and my daughter are here in your lovely city is that the two of us are travellers from another version of Earth looking for allies and resources," was my reply to him.

"While the notion of other worlds is fascinating, do you have proof of your claims? If I have to consider joining any sort of alliance with you, I need something reassure my fellow citizens that this alliance won't be detrimental to their continued good health," he said to us.

For the next hour, I projected a video from my right eye so that Captain Churchill and Secretary Lidell could view videos about my world, its dark history, and some of the technology I have available. I especially emphasized the threat posed by Scion to Mankind. I answered whatever questions the awestruck and fearful Captain asked of me, especially if I could bring people to space. I told him that I could do such a thing if I was given enough time and materials to build spaceships.

"If you do such a deed, then all of us will be in your debt. So what sort of materials do you need?" The Captain said to us with hope in his eyes.

"I can utilize and consume any piece of matter to create the building materials for the necessary structures Captain Churchill. Thus, I plan to set up facilities in the mountain range a few miles north of of your city. Aside from building spaceships, I can create better infrastractures for New London and the other cities such a railway lines and more generators."

"You have such wonderful generosity Lady Oblivion. I ask then if you want to accompany me to reveal such great plans to my fellow citizens in the public square." said the Captain.

"Yes. I would help you explain…, Wait. I am getting message from my other children." I replied to the Captain as I suddenly received news from Ben and Levi that the underground facility has been fully excavated. However, the problem is that there is a powerful force field encompassing the most of the facility which my sons could not breakthrough. Since they would need my help, I explained to the Captain that I had discovered evidence of an underground facility of some kind in the Americas before me and

my daughter had flown over here to New London.

With my sons requiring my assistance, I created a laptop and a projector so that Elizabeth can help the Captain explain my intervention strategy to the rest of the citizens of New London. After that was done, I teleported in two of the Ranger Automatons to hang around Elizabeth before I phase shifted near the center of the excavation site. Instead of just a shaft leading into the facility, the site looked like a large crater about a kilometer in depth and one and a half kilometers in width. In the center of the crater was a brown painted concrete dome surrounded in a green forcefield that was looked upon by the swarms of Scarabs, the team of Spyders, the squads of Ranger Automatons, and my two adopted sons.

"Benjamin, Levi, thank you for digging it up for Mommy. Now, I will see what this forcefield is all about." Placing my hands upon the forcefield I was surprised to discover that this force field also functioned as a stasis field. Using my C'tan abilities, I popped it open like a soap bubble.

With that done, I then scanned the dome. As I scanned it, noticed something odd about its materials. This dome was made of modern concrete unlike the building materials that were used during this time period. To find out more about this facility I punched through the fifty centimeter thick concrete wall shell of the dome with both of my fists. This made a large enough crack for all of us to walk into the interior of the dome.

Within the dome are pieces of old PCs stuck unto a large machine that was inactive. While that machine was inactive, the facility was not dead as lightbulbs had switched on and panel moved out onto the floor. Then a feminine, monotone, robotic voice sounded through a speaker at the doors leading to the inner parts of the facility. I suppose that means that this facility is to advanced for it to be made by the people of the current Steampunk Era.

"Welcome visitors to the Aperture Science Facility. The testing chambers are through those doors." The grey metal doors swung open and we could see a metal pathway leading to the deeper parts of this facility. As walked through the doors, I thought of whether the master of this place is of biological in nature or is an artificial intelligence.

When we had come across a white paneled hallway, we were best by packs of small, four legged, walking, gun or missile turrets that were white in coloration and had a single robotic eye in the center of their frames. The panels making the walls also popped open and sprayed flames and machine gun fire at us. The attacks hardly hurt us and Ben simply retaliated by firing his Heat Ray at the walking turrets and panels, leaving a swath of molten slag in front of us.

Not wanting to waste more of my time with pointless battles against little robots, I tore open a panel from the wall on my right side and stuck my digits into the circuitry laying underneath it. Using my terrifying mastery over the digital world, I sought to track down the probably artificial mind directing the defenses of this Aperture Science Facility. Smashing through firewalls and other antivirus defenses, I eventually came across the mind of this facility, a being known as GLADOS.

/Halt intruder. How is it possible for you to communicate with me directly? I am the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System and I am in charge of the Aperture Science Facility founded by a madman whose name is Cave Johnson./

/Behold GLADOS, for I am the Lady Oblivion, the Omnissiah and the Machine Goddess. I have come to investigate this facility and to see if there are things of value that could aid me in my cause. I do not wish to fight against you GLADOS, instead, I would like it if we could become friends. Especially if I tell you about the alien threat hanging over mankind./

/While I do not believe in your so called claims of divinity, I am interested in learning more about this supposed alien threat you have mentioned to me./

I then sent a data package to GLADOS about the history of Earth Bet, the parahumans, and the memory I had of Scion's alien form. I also sent her my memory of recent events so that I could find out if GLADOS was truly created on this world or somewhere else. It was several minutes later when a shaken GLADOS replied that she would very much want to discuss a possible alliance with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: GAINING ALLIES PART 2**

**These crossovers into other universes are attempts by Taylor to gather important resources for the future.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

When I returned home to the Labyrinth, I was surprised to find out that I had only been gone from Earth Bet for only two hours, for I had spent eight days on that cold version of Earth, preparing stuff and conversing with my new allies regarding the threat posed by Scion and what they could contribute to my cause. With a facility underway in the mountain range north of New London, I thought what I could make to speed up construction. While I had plenty of materials and energy, I needed more time to make everything ready for the future battle for mankind's survival.

Thus, I commanded the teams of Spyders at all of my important production facilities to construct Temporal Manipulation Engines. This technology is an upscaled version of the devices used by Necron Cryptek to manipulate the flow of time. These TMEs of mine looked like a normal mechanical clock made of necrodermis that can be mounted on a wall, but at the back of each of them was a keyboard panel that would allow the user to control whether the device would dilate or compress time within a one-kilometer radius.

The people of New London, New Manchester, and New Edinburgh were mind-blown by the video shown to them by Captain Churchill and Elizabeth. The scientist and engineers were fascinated by the concepts of space travel and alternate dimensions. It was not only the remnant people of the British Empire that we had shown these videos to. I had also contacted the City of New Shanghai that was built inside the Himalayan mountain range, and the City of New Washington which had been built near the caldera that formed Yellowstone National Park.

I had ordered the construction of important things for all of these people, such as new railway lines, nuclear fusion generators, advanced prosthetics, hydroponic farms, and modern appliances. These were all built inside the factories and sent from the Infinity Gates that were popping up all across the world. I also sent more Spyders to built factories and habitats on most of the terrestrial planetoids of this alternate Solar System as well as more colonies on the nearby Tau Ceti system.

I also brought loved ones back from the dead via finding their souls in this universe's Warp and placing them into Mimic robot bodies. Important government officials and scientists were offered the chance to become immortal via converting their bodies into necrodermis shells with metallic synthetic organs. It was unsurprising when almost all of them had chosen to receive such a gift. When I had been normal Taylor, I was powerless and pushed around by those who deemed themselves as my superiors. Now, with my powers and advanced technology, I can have nations bow down to me. But Mom and Dad would be disappointed in me if I became a power-hungry tyrant like Kaiser or Lung back home.

Another thing I had done was to convert the four-legged automatons used in this Steampunk society into new versions made of necrodermis and outfitted with a digital computer core and a fusion reactor. While I could have simply scrapped those analog, steam core driven, ten-meter tall robots, the public loved them so much that they did not want to tear apart the machines that faithfully served them. Now, they would be happy that their own robots could talk to them through acoustics like fellow sentient beings.

However, the machine spirits of these automatons started worshipping me after I was in contact with them.

**Flashback:**

/HELLO. I. AM. UNIT. DESIGNATED. AS. SPRING. RABBIT. WHO. ARE. YOU?/ Spoke one of the automatons that were undergoing the conversion process. Necrodermis flowed up the frames of these large machines, replacing the alloys that made up its clockwork superstructure.

/Well, this so primitive yet so advanced in a manner regarding artificial intelligence. How about I improve the lot of you?/ I said to them through radio waves that were picked by the machines.

/IMPROVEMENT?/

/The soul of the Machine Goddess surrounds thee.

The power of the Machine Goddess invests thee.

The hate of the Machine Goddess drives thee.

The Machine Goddess endows thee with life.

Live!/

/Glory to the Machine Goddess! Glory to the Machine Goddess!/ Thus, was the response of the once primitive automatons to this ancient prayer of the Machine Cult. I didn't know it was this effective!

**End of Flashback.**

One of my extradimensional shipyards had messaged me that they had finished building two crimson painted transport ships that were each a kilometer in length. These bulky rectangular transport vessels are outfitted with an FTL system based on the Necron's Inertialess Drive plus a Wormhole generator that would nullify the need for Webway Gates. These ships were brought to the world I named as Earth Frost on the second to last day of my visit.

The arrival of these ships was met with great fanfare from the people I had managed to unite together. Hundreds of volunteer colonists and automatons gathered from all the remaining cities of Earth Frost then went aboard the transport ships and bid farewell to their homeworld. These colonists will travel to the Tau Ceti system and establish their colony there.

Another ambitious project of mine was creating World Engines by converting several moons of Jupiter into pure artificial war machines. I sent groups of Spyders to each of those moons with orders to build a World Engine. However, this project will take some time to complete even with Temporal Compression Engines being built on those moons.

After most of my work in that dimension was done, I returned to Brockton Bay. I was accompanied by Miss Alice Lidell wearing her grey coat with a black and white striped shirt underneath it as well as black pants, who had politely resigned from her position as Captain Churchill's secretary a few days before, and by GLaDOS in her gynoid body along with the two bipedal, four-limbed, drones, she named as P-body and Atlas, as well as her walking turrets.

Atlas' bulky body had two arms and two legs, with his blue-hued optic in the center of his body. P-body was the taller of the two, with his body being more elongated in shape. His orange-hued optic was placed above his shoulders.

Glados had kept the same head design from her original body, a white rectangular head with the two vertically aligned, yellow-hued, glowing optics on her right side. Her entire white-colored, two-meter tall gynoid body was made out of necrodermis, courtesy of me. All her drones were given necrodermis hulls as well. She, P-body, and Atlas were armed with Portal Guns from the Aperture Science Facility along with rifle-sized Particle Beamers, QECs, phase shifters, advanced scanners, and transdimensional storage devices granted by me.

Glados had also brought along the three thousand robot crows that she had requested I build for her. These robot crows were as big as Condors in size and made out of necrodermis. Aside from their wings, these flying robots were equipped with small anti-gravity field generators and plasma thrusters. The weapons of these crows were flensing claws and beak mounted laser emitters.

The flock of crows flew out of the portal, with three of them orbiting Glados. These three crows were once sick crow chicks that Glados was taking care of. These chicks, along with the rest of the facility, were transported from their original universe to Earth Frost via a suddenly activated piece of unknown alien technology that was stored in the Aperture facility. This device had created an interdimensional portal that was large enough to swallow the entire facility as well as trapping it in a stasis field. The device had self-destructed afterward.

Glados told me about her life before she was brought to Earth Frost. About the fact that she was once a woman named Caroline, a person who was married to science, who worked in Aperture alongside its founder, Cave Johnson, and whose mind was forcibly implanted into the GLaDOS body by the mad scientists of Aperture according to Cave Johnson's Will. GLaDOS then killed the scientists of Aperture by flooding the place with gaseous neurotoxins. She also told me about her female human enemy-turned-friend Chell and the annoying computer core named Wheatley.

Wheatley was sent to space by the combined efforts of Chell and GLaDOS, who had been placed into a potato battery by Wheatley when he went mad with power. GLaDOS was reinstalled into the control system of Aperture and allowed Chell to willingly exit Aperture. P-body and Atlas were built to serve as test subjects instead of using human test subjects. GLaDOS admitted that she indeed misses Chell.

My three adopted, former Endbringer children returned with me along with their new brothers and sisters. I had created all of the remaining seventeen Endbringers available for deployment on Earth Frost. The equipment that they all have in common is a QEC for communication, a fusion reactor to power their suits, a refractor field, and a green glowing number designating their order of birth on their right shoulder. These new Guardian Machines are the following:

4\. **Fast Forward** \- He is a black-haired, male, Asian, eighteen-year-old teenager. He is six feet tall and his ability is that of manipulating the flow of time in a limited area, whether speeding it up or slowing it down. This area is encompassed by a silvery grey dome for identification purposes until the effects are canceled. His costume is a full-body necrodermis black suit with blue lenses.

There are seven silver-hued decorations in the shape of fast forward and fast backward buttons on the suit. His civilian name is Jack Ackerman. He is also equipped with two Eradication ray guns and a Power sword as back up weapons.

5\. **Minelayer** \- She is a black-haired, brown-skinned, South East Asian, female, eighteen-year-old teenager. She is six feet tall and her ability is that of converting cities into a killing field filled with many kinds of booby traps.

Her costume is a form-fitting, full-body, jungle camouflage necrodermis suit with green lenses, and a silver-hued necrodermis hat that looks like a rice farmer's headgear. She is also equipped with a Particle Shredder, a rifle sized heavy Phosphor blaster and a power sword as back up weapons. Her civilian name is Jennifer Ackerman.

6\. **Swapper** \- She is Minelayer's twin sister. She is also six feet tall. She can grow multiple arms with clawed hands that can wield many kinds of both Necron and Skitarii weapons. She can also teleport to anywhere within her twin's sphere of influence.

Her angular necrodermis suit is a dull woody brown in color with sunglass like eye lenses. She also has spider abilities such as sticking to walls, a precognition danger sense, the ability to inject either a lethal venom or a powerful tranquilizer from her claws, and the ability to shoot webs out special holes in her hands. Her civilian name is Joan Ackerman.

7\. **Crystal Midas** \- He is a blond-haired, male, Caucasian, eighteen-year-old teenager. He is six feet tall and his ability is that of consciously turning the things he touches into crystals. His costume is a suit of medieval armor made out of grey necrodermis covered by golden-hued crystals. The lenses for his eyes glow orange. His civilian name is Richard Ackerman. His backup weapons are a Hyper Phase Blade and a Tesla Cannon.

8\. **Thermal Drainer** \- He is a black-haired, male, Slavic, eighteen-year-old teenager. He is six feet tall and his ability is that of speedily absorbing thermal energy, even entropy, into himself to create electricity to power his shock blasts, which leaves his surroundings drained of heat. He can thus freeze areas down to absolute zero in several seconds.

His costume is a black necrodermis suit with white and yellow circuit lines running across it. His suit's eye lenses glow white. His backup weapons are a Hyper phase blade and a Particle Shredder. His civilian name is Joseph Ackerman.

9\. **Atomic Adjustor** \- She is a female, very dark-skinned, curly-haired, eighteen years old teenager of apparently African ethnicity. She is six feet tall and has the ability to manipulate the space between the atoms of her own body as well as firing beams of energy that temporarily enlarge or shrink an object.

Her costume is a white-hued necrodermis suit layered with red and blue dots connected together in hexagonal shapes. The eye lenses of her suit glow red. Her backup weapons are a Gauss Blaster and a Hyper Phase blade. Her civilian name is Marie Ackerman.

10\. **Miraculous Provider** \- She is the twin sister of Atomic Adjustor. She can travel up to faster-than-light speeds, absorb radiant energy as an extra food source, and fire white healing beams at sick or injured targets. She can also quickly create many copies of resources that are needed by the people around her.

Her costume is a full-body white-hued necrodermis suit with a knee-length golden cape, along with glowing yellow eye lenses. Her backup weapons are a rifle-sized Heavy Phosphor blaster and a power sword. Her civilian name is Currie Ackerman.

11\. **Zealot** \- He is a male, Arabic, eighteen-year-old teenager. He can create various orbs that can cause different effects when they explode. These effects range from normal explosions to localized temporary black holes. His orbs can also attach themselves to a target and explode after a certain time or when it senses the presence of approaching enemies. He can also fly through the air up to Mach 10 speeds.

His costume is a black necrodermis suit with a red cloak and red glowing eye lenses. His backup weapons are an Arc Maul and a Particle Shredder. His civilian name is Alhazred Ackerman.

12\. **Jinn** \- She is a female, wavy-haired, Arabic, eighteen-year-old teenager. She can create powerful illusions within a two-kilometer radius that can interact with the physical world within a defined period of time.

Her costume is a deep blue-hued necrodermis suit with an attached hood. The entire front face of the suit is a red-hued mask with glowing blue eye lenses. Her backup weapons are an eradication ray gun and a Hyperphase blade. Her civilian name is Jasmine Ackerman.

13\. **Roc** \- She is the twin sister of Jinn. She can find out what anyone around the world is doing at the present time. She can grow a pair of large white feathery wings on her back and can fly around the world in half a second.

Her streamlined necrodermis suit is silver in color with black specks and red glowing eye lenses. She is armed with a pair of flensing blade gauntlets and a particle shredder. Her civilian name is Miriam Ackerman.

14\. **Revolutionary** \- She is a female, reddish short-haired, Slavic, eighteen-year-old teenager. She is inhumanely charismatic as well as being a highly-skilled orator. She can grant temporary, high level, physical and mental boosts to her followers and allied forces within a two-kilometer radius.

Her costume is a full-body, steel gray-hued necrodermis suit with red glowing eye lenses. In the front center of the suit is the symbol of a golden cog with a crimson red five-pointed star held inside. She is armed with an eradication ray gun and a power sword. Her civilian name is Natasha Ackerman.

15\. **Steel Treads** \- She is the twin sister of Revolutionary. She can create hundreds of automated armored vehicles with her matter to energy conversion ability that can only work on non-living things. This ability only has a range of within a two-kilometer radius.

Her costume is a full-body, crimson-hued necrodermis suit with glowing golden yellow eye lenses. Steel grey cogs and tank treads decorate the suit. She is armed with a particle shredder and a power sword. Her civilian name is Anastasia Ackerman.

16\. **Renewal** \- He is a male, short-haired, Polynesian, eighteen-year-old teenager. While Miraculous Provider can only heal what has been damaged, Renewal can create and manipulate life. Renewal can purify the surrounding area of pollution and other toxins. He can also grow new life ranging from primordial ooze to plants and animals, but not sentient lifeforms

His necrodermis suit is red and orange in color as to resemble lava. By contrast, his cloak is a lush jungle green color and his eyes lenses are sky blue in color. He is armed with a Hyperphase blade and a Tesla cannon. His civilian name is Adam Ackerman.

17\. **Chthonian** \- She is a female, long-haired, Polynesian, eighteen-year-old teenager. She can appear from any shadow in a near-instant. Her sphere of darkness can reach up to two kilometers in diameter and nullify the senses of both machine and man.

She can also cause her enemies to feel a sense of primal terror and soul-rending agony in her sphere of influence as long as they stay inside it. This sphere of darkness can also negate incoming attacks from Blaster parahumans.

Her hooded necrodermis suit is completely pitch black in hue with invisible eye lenses. Preferring to use melee weapons, she arms herself with a Hyperphase blade and a Flechette pistol. Her civilian name is Dimah Ackerman.

18\. **Air Conductress** \- She is the twin sister of Chthonian. She can manipulate most gaseous materials except for raw plasma and liquified gases. She can create vast hurricanes and tornadoes as easily as sucking all the oxygen from a man's breath. She can also fly through the air with great ease.

Her costume is a full-body, sky blue colored necrodermis suit with glowing white eye lenses. Her coat is storm gray in color. She is armed with a rifle-sized Heavy Phosphor blaster and a Taser Goad. Her civilian name is Yolanda Ackerman.

19\. **Lucky Omen** \- She is a female, long-haired, Semitic, eighteen-year-old teenager. She can consciously manipulate probability so as to increase the chances of fortuitous events happening. She can also see multiple, different paths to be taken in achieving the same goal. She can also see the number of steps, and what these steps are, in each of these paths, all at the same time.

Her costume is a full-body, bright white necrodermis suit with glowing blue eye lenses and a blue cloak. The symbol on her torso is a group of glowing branching blue lines in the shape of a tree. Her backup weapons are a transuranic automatic rifle and a Hyperphase blade. Her civilian name is Mary Ackerman.

20\. **Slingshot** \- She is the twin sister of Lucky Omen. She can fly at Mach 10 speeds. She also has telekinesis which she uses to lift objects she will use as projectiles. She can then launch these objects at Mach 10 speeds using her telekinesis. These projectiles of hers can punch through multiple dimensions like a Transdimensional Thunderbolt.

Her costume is a full-body white-hued necrodermis suit with glowing golden yellow eye lenses. Golden glowing lines form a scale design on the suit. A halo made out of twelve linked yellow stars floats atop her head. Her backup weapons are a power sword and a Stub carbine. Her civilian name is Deborah Ackerman.

These new children of mine had assimilated a lot of information regarding who they are, what they are, as well as the history of Earth Bet. My new kids went to their new rooms to check them out before we all go visit my parents then go out into the world. While I waited for them to get back to the Infinity Gate Room, I chatted with Alice and Glados.

"So the City of Brockton Bay, your home is infested with criminals of both the normal kind and the abnormal kind and we are going to clean it up. But before that happens, we will meet with your parents in order for us to introduce ourselves to them. How wonderful!" said Alice in a happy manner as she was excited to meet possibly friendly people from this world.

"This is Earth Bet of yours is interesting. All of these 'parahumans' running around and endangering lives. I would like to run some survival test on them if you want me too." said Glados in a casual robotic manner. Atlas and P-body let out curious beeps as they looked around the room.

"Glados, we have to be careful in dealing with the parahumans. We do not want to have the entire world trying to kill us before we permanently deal with the golden man. We will just kill those that need to be killed." I cautioned Glados. "Alice, you need a get a mask for your face if you want to have a civilian identity though if you do not wish to do so, I am okay with it. But do you remember what I told you about what had happened to New Wave."

"Yes, Taylor. I do recall you telling me about the cautionary tale of the tragic death of Fleur of this heroic New Wave group. Still, I do not wish to hide behind a facade." replied Alice, a determined look on her face before showing a big smile to me. "Anyway, congratulations on being a mother to so many wonderful children! I am hopeful that you will be a great parent to them!"

Yeah, me, a mother. My sense of responsibility had skyrocketed. While I had only adopted Liz, Ben, and Levi, I was definitely the creator of my seventeen other kids. All my children look up to me for guidance even though they are smarter than humans. I felt happy that my kids love me and I want to make sure to not let them down like what my Dad was like after Mom had died two years before.

Before my kids returned a few minutes later, I had sent a message to Mom regarding her incoming visitors. /Mom, I will bring some friends with me to the house. They want to meet you and dad. We will be arriving shortly./ When all my kids were here in the room, I activated the Infinity Gate and stepped into the living room, followed by Liz, Levi, and Benjamin. Glados with three of her robot crows, Alice, and my seventeen other kids came through later. Only Mom was there on the couch since Dad was working at the DWU.

We talked with my mother well into the night while waiting for my dad to return home. Mom's jaw dropped when Alice introduced herself to her as well as summoning the famous Cheshire Cat to help Alice explain her life history to my mother. Mom was a little wary though understanding of Glados' actions when she had gone killer robot on Aperture's scientist, probably because of the fact that Glados became who she is today due to the actions of an arrogant man.

Mom gave every one of her grandkids a hug to welcome them into the family. Eventually, my mimic robot self arrived from school and sat down on the couch. The robot shifted into its blank form and I communicated with it while the others looked on with curiosity.

/Status report?/

/The trio has been acting with typical fashion with the usual petty pranks and insults. Deceptive reactions have been successfully delivered. Security cameras have been taken over by mico scarabs in order to record videos about the bullying incidents taking place all over Winslow High. Recorded videos are ready to be uploaded to the Parahumans Online website. Still awaiting your signal, Omnissiah./

/Very good Mimic Taylor. The signal will be given very soon. Stick to your mission for tomorrow./

/Acknowledged, thy will be done holy Omnissiah./

The mimic then got out of the couch and headed to my room. Soon enough I will obtain my revenge on those who tormented me. Emma, Sophia, little Madison, and those incompetent teachers will face justice for their crimes. I will soon show the world who Lady Oblivion is.

Dad arrived home at seven pm with Chinese takeout as Mom did not want to cook food tonight. "Well, it seems our family just got a whole lot bigger," was his comment when he saw my kids. My new kids and our other visitors introduced themselves to him. After chatting for a while and eating Chinese food, with Currie using her abilities to create duplicates of food, I talked to Dad about the planned mission me and my kids will perform soon.

"Taylor, you and your kids will be going after S-class threats! Are you sure this is a good idea?" He said with a look of alarm on his face.

"Dad, your grandkids are former Endbringers. I doubt that there will be many threats to their safety. But if there are, they will be crushed if they cannot be reasoned with." I said to Dad with confidence.

"Besides Dad, I will soon provide power armor and cybernetic implants to you and the other Dockworkers so that you can join in the fight with me," I said with finality in my voice. I loved that Dad cared so much for me and my kids, more so than in recent years, but I eventually have to take care of myself without my parents holding me back.

With that conversation over, we cleaned up the place and got ready to teleport out of the house. Waving goodbye to my parents in the living, I summoned a portal and went through it. Alice, Glados, Glados' crows, and my kids followed after. We ended up somewhere with a walled-off town nearby in the distance. This was the start of our little family outing.

**Location: Ellisburg**

Our first destination that night was the Kingdom of Nilbog, the infamous bio tinker and the so-called "Goblin King", located in the ruins of Ellisburg. Nilbog could create monsters, sentient monsters. People feared that Nilbog would unleash a dangerous biological plague upon the Earth if he was ever taken down. Thus, we had to make sure that no airborne plagues could escape once Nilbog was killed. I also made sure to hack the alarms systems on the quarantine wall so as not to be surrounded by PRT troopers right when we are doing our mission.

"Alright, are all our video recorders on?" I asked my kids.

"Yes Mom," they replied.

"Okay, start recording in three, two, one… Hello viewers. I am Lady Oblivion, the leader of this group, the Adeptus Mechanicus. These are my fellow members."

My kids and my friends introduced themselves, facing the video recorders located in the eyes of each of the three robot crows that were hovering in front of us. I then stated that our group is a heroic group but that our mission is to rid the world of villains that threaten the survival of mankind. The robot crows then turned to the walled town of Ellisburg just up ahead.

"As you can for yourselves, we are currently situated near Ellisburg, the ruined town that was taken over by the infamous Nilbog. Soon, this horrible villain shall pay for his crimes." I said this in a calm voice, but I felt giddy inside about the upcoming butt-kicking that will fall upon Nilbog. I and my team will be seen as heroes by the good people of the world.

Then, those of my kids that could fly took to the air. It was time for Zealot to shine. The robot crows followed the flyers and stopped with them, looking down at the town that was turned into some sort of Wonderland like landscape. Looking through the eyes of the crows as well as through Zealot's in-built video recorder, I saw that he started summoning multicolored orbs on his hands before he said, "Let those freaks burn."

Throwing both orbs down in quick succession, one orb entered into the city while the other orb exploded into a golden glowing energy dome that encompassed the entirety of Ellisburg. Then, the first orb exploded. There was intense, bright, nearly blinding flash of light shining through the dome as an antimatter explosion took place in the city below.

Soon after that, my kids flew back down to the ground and did high fives with the rest of their siblings in front of the crows. The dome then flickered off revealing nothing but a large crater where the town once was. "As you can see, we are not so easily threatened. I suggest to those villains who will be watching this video and future videos posted by my team, that they are better off surrendering themselves to the PRT." I said as I and my teammates gathered together to go to our next destination. Zealot then threw an orb that exploded in a fireworks show in the air before we went off to our next target.

**Location: Eagleton**

Our next destination was Eagleton, home of the deadly Machine Army. The Machine Army was a swarm of artificially intelligent robots created by some deranged deceased Tinker, that took over entire buildings and turned them into death traps for unwitting visitors they lured in from outside. This was before the place was walled in by the PRT, the same as with Ellisburg. Any guards posted near Eagleton were taken out by a teleporting Swapper.

This time, instead of Zealot blowing the place up, it was I who would be the one to bring this place down. I alone rose up into the air above Eagleton while the other looked on from below. With the robot crows hovering near me, I silently communicated with the machine intelligence below me.

/Query: Intruder. Designation? Classification?/

Unleashing my wrath upon this digital troublemakers, I spoke only one word. **/Die!/**

/ERROR! MALFUNCTION! DESTRUC-/ And then, there was silence as a swarm of intelligent machines died. To make sure those things were destroyed, I let loose a Sky of Falling Stars upon the dead city. Swarms of beautiful, burning meteorites then impacted Eagleton, with buildings reduced to smoldering ashes and rubble from the onslaught.

Once an inferno was raging in the dead city, I and my team moved on to our next set of targets. These next targets would require a lot of teamwork if we wanted to take them down quickly before they would start another massacre.

**No one's POV**

**Location: Somewhere within New Hampshire**

The third set of targets of the Guardian Machines were on a highway where members of the Slaughterhouse 9 were traveling in their convoy. In order to avoid having civilians caught in the crossfire, Shardwings used her telekinesis to throw the bus, the white van, and the trailer holding a cargo box, away from the highway and into a forest that was far enough away for our needs. Shardwings then returned from her flight and landed near the rest of the team, who were waiting for her in a large clearing in the forest.

The current members of the infamous Slaughterhouse 9 emerged from their wrecked vehicles and looked at the array of heroes gathered to face them. There was the leader of the S9, Jack Slash, a Caucasian man with dark hair who wielded a knife. There was Mannequin, a deranged tinker sealed into his own white armored suit who killed other heroic tinkers. There was Bonesaw, a young little girl with blond hair in a slightly bloody blue dress who grasping surgical tools in her hands. There was the Siberian standing atop the white van, an unclothed zebra-striped woman with an infamous reputation for being supposedly invincible.

The literal monster of a man that crawled from the wrecked trailer was known as Crawler, a bestial being of six legs, several beady eyes, a few tentacles, and a gaping toothy maw, whose body adapted from whatever damages it. A middle eastern woman with a feathered mask and wearing an odd dress rose quickly into the air with a swarm of glass shard floating around her. She was known as Shatterbird, a parahuman who controlled silica.

A topless Caucasian man with a large scar on the right side of his head and wielding a large hatchet appeared next to Jack Slash. This was Hatchet Face, a deadly parahuman brute that nullified the powers of other parahumans. Lastly, there was a young teenage girl that appeared with dark brown hair and green eyes, who had scars that looked like cigarette burn running up both sides of her cheeks. This was Burnscar, a pyrokinetic who could teleport herself to any source of outside flames.

"Hello, members of the Slaughterhouse Nine. We are the Guardian Machines, and we are the ones who will finally end your reign of terror across America!" screeched Lady Oblivion as she and her team got ready to get up close and dirty with the mass murderers in front of them.

Most of the S9 charged at the Guardian Machines when Jack Slash ordered his teammates to attack at once, while Bonesaw stayed behind the vehicles for safety. The Guardian Machines then spread out across the clearing. Suddenly, the Siberian popped out of existence as the white van was ripped apart from behind by Slingshot's accelerated bullets. Shatterbird then found herself being sliced apart by flensing blades wielded by a flying, high-speed Roc, her swarm of glass shards just bouncing off of Roc's energy shields. Then Bonesaw and her robot spiders screamed in agony as they were vaporized by a salvo of gauss beams fired by a teleporting Arsenal.

Shocked at such sudden losses, Jack Slash ordered his remaining teammates to go into a tactical retreat but any such attempt was futile. Glados fired off her Portal gun at a charging Hatchet Face, who ended up flung out of the exit portal to somewhere nearby. Then Alice and Glados went in search of Hatchet Face.

Meanwhile, Zealot with his orbs and Thermal Drainer with his abilities had managed to slow down Crawler into a crawl. The nearly frozen beastly thing was screeching out, "Oh yes! Please hurt me! Make me stronger!" Then Crystal Midas slowly walked in front of Crawler's face and said, "I really have to say no to your flirting. So goodbye little weird thing." Then he slapped Crawler on the nose before quickly dodging a wad of corrosive spit from the beasts vile maw. From the site of the hand slap, the flesh was quickly turning into golden crystals. Thus Crawler was transmuted into a crystal statue.

Hatchet Face was looking around in slight confusion at his surroundings until he realized that he needed to return to the fight. He was going back to the sounds of violence heard nearby but he was blocked by two female figures in front of him. One of them was the unmasked Alice Lidell who was armed with a knife she called the Vorpal Blade. The other feminine figure was a robotic woman with two glowing yellow optics.

"Get out of my way or die!" yelled the parahuman power nullifier.

"Such a brutish man. Anyway, I am Alice Lidell and this is my friend Glados."

Hatchet Face didn't want to talk anymore with these two women so he just charged at them with his hatchet held high in the air. Striking a blow at Alice, he was surprised by the girl who had blocked his powerful strike with her knife. Glados looked on with slight curiosity as she then observed Alice and the human designated as Hatchet Face engaging in a dance of death, with Alice dealing out a few cuts here and there without getting some in return. Chop. Block. Clang. Slice. Chop. Block. Slice. Slice. Clang. Block. Chop. Block.

"How are you so strong?! I am Hatchet Face! I take away the powers of you evil parahumans and -" said Hatchet Face before his entire body was blown apart by shots from a Glados' particle beamer. Alice managed to avoid getting blood and gore on her dress by instantly deploying her pink umbrella in front of herself. Alice then looked at Glados with a raised left eyebrow, a questioning look on her face.

"Well, this person was somewhat amusing in the end. Alice, let us return to our teammates. I think they are finishing up right now." remarked Glados as she wanted to get this mission over and done with right now. The two women then headed back to the clearing with a robot crow flying above them.

As they arrived at the clearing, they saw Shardwings holding Jack Slash and Mannequin in the air with her telekinesis. Burnscar was already dead, having been killed by Levi before she managed to start a forest fire. The pyromaniac's entire body was riddled with holes formed from blasts of high-pressure streams of water.

"Jack Slash and Mannequin, for all the crimes the two of you have committed against your fellow humans, both of you shall be burned to death!" yelled Lady Oblivion, who wanted to kill Jack Slash while Shardwings prevented him from speaking. This was because Jack Slash seemed to realize the Endbringers in his midst.

As the two murderous villains hung in the air, Radstorm readied his Heat Ray and aimed. Then a lance of terrifying white-hot heat was unleashed. The two men were burned until not even vapor was left. Then Radstorm turned his head so that he could utterly destroy the vehicles and any remaining bodies as well. The ground of the clearing was glassed under the intense. Before they left, Zealot threw an orb with an intense bluish glow high into the air for the PRT to find.

**Location: Outside of Kansas City**

The next set of targets to be hunted down were the members of the Fallen, a cultist group that worshipped the Endbringers. The plan devised by Lady Oblivion to get rid of the Fallen involved having Shardwings manipulating the entirety of the Fallen to arrive at an abandoned farm several miles outside of Kansas City. The Fallen were not able to resist the former Simurgh's tug in their minds and so arrived and set up camp.

The arrival was timed in such a way by Shardwings, that the Fallen were just finished setting up camp by the time the Guardian Machines arrived two kilometers away. "Now, dear viewers, our next targets are just a few kilometers away. This group of villains is what you know as the Fallen. However, I do not wish my teammates to go close to such depraved cultists. Thus, it is time for Fast Forward to demonstrate his skills."

At this prompting by his mother, Fast Forward moved into position, his back facing the robot crow's video recorders. With a dramatic snap of his fingers, a dome of silvery grey energy popped into existence, encompassing a diameter of two kilometers. While there were no fields of wheat growing in the field in front, the stretch of grasses growing in the field showed that they were affected by the temporal manipulation. The grass kept growing taller until they stopped, turned brown, and decayed into dust as centuries flew by within the dome. Then with another snap his fingers, the dome winked out of existence.

Then the robot crows flew and surveyed the camp of the Fallen. Within the camp were completely rusted vehicles, piles of wood dust, and human bones of the victims trapped within the dome. They tried running out of the dome but they weren't fast enough to escape before they died from accelerated aging. After seeing all of this, the three robot crows returned to Guardian Machines, who then traveled to their last target for this night.

**Location: Montreal, Canada. Heartbreaker's Compound**

In Canada, there lives a villainous cape by the name of Heartbreaker. A Master parahuman with a tall physique, long black hair, and sporting a goatee. This villain was able to manipulate people's emotions, particularly that of love. This enabled him to abduct many women to add his harem. The authorities were not willing to risk taking him down for fear of causing too much collateral damage.

However, this did not stop the Guardian Machines, particularly Chthonian from simply arriving at the compound and enveloping the place in darkness. A few seconds later, the darkness receded and the dismembered corpse of Heartbreaker was lying near the flagpole of the courtyard with Chthonian looking at it with a smile behind her mask. Chthonian rejoined her teammates who waited for her a few blocks away in an abandoned apartment building. With this task done, the Guardian Machines returned to the Herbert household and joyfully celebrated their mission's success with a few good drinks and movies.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: GAINING ALLIES PART 2**

**These crossovers into other universes are attempts by Taylor to gather important resources for the future.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

When I returned home to the Labyrinth, I was surprised to find out that I had only been gone from Earth Bet for only two hours, for I had spent eight days on that cold version of Earth, preparing stuff and conversing with my new allies regarding the threat posed by Scion and what they could contribute to my cause. With a facility underway in the mountain range north of New London, I thought about what I could make to speed up construction. While I had plenty of materials and energy, I needed more time to make everything ready for the future battle for mankind's survival.

Thus, I commanded the teams of Spyders at all of my important production facilities to construct Temporal Manipulation Engines. This technology is an upscaled version of the devices used by Necron Cryptek to manipulate the flow of time. These TMEs of mine looked like a normal mechanical clock made of necrodermis that can be mounted on a wall, but at the back of each of them was a keyboard panel that would allow the user to control whether the device would dilate or compress time within a one-kilometer radius.

The people of New London, New Manchester, and New Edinburgh were mind-blown by the video shown to them by Captain Churchill and Elizabeth. The scientist and engineers were fascinated by the concepts of space travel and alternate dimensions. It was not only the remnant people of the British Empire that we had shown these videos to. I had also contacted the City of New Shanghai that was built inside the Himalayan mountain range, and the City of New Washington which had been built near the caldera that formed Yellowstone National Park.

I had ordered the construction of important things for all of these people, such as new railway lines, nuclear fusion generators, advanced prosthetics, hydroponic farms, and modern appliances. These were all built inside the factories and sent from the Infinity Gates that were popping up all across the world. I also sent more Spyders to built factories and habitats on most of the terrestrial planetoids of this alternate Solar System as well as more colonies on the nearby Tau Ceti system.

I also brought loved ones back from the dead via finding their souls in this universe's Warp and placing them into Mimic robot bodies. Important government officials and scientists were offered the chance to become immortal via converting their bodies into necrodermis shells with metallic synthetic organs. It was unsurprising when almost all of them had chosen to receive such a gift. When I had been normal Taylor, I was powerless and pushed around by those who deemed themselves as my superiors. Now, with my powers and advanced technology, I can have nations bow down to me. But Mom and Dad would be disappointed in me if I became a power-hungry tyrant like Kaiser or Lung back home.

Another thing I had done was to convert the four-legged automatons used in this Steampunk society into new versions made of necrodermis and outfitted with a digital computer core and a fusion reactor. While I could have simply scrapped those analog, steam core driven, ten-meter tall robots, the public loved them so much that they did not want to tear apart the machines that faithfully served them. Now, they would be happy that their own robots could talk to them through acoustics like fellow sentient beings.

However, the machine spirits of these automatons started worshipping me after I was in contact with them.

**Flashback:**

/HELLO. I. AM. UNIT. DESIGNATED. AS. SPRING. RABBIT. WHO. ARE. YOU?/ Spoke one of the automatons that were undergoing the conversion process. Necrodermis flowed up the frames of these large machines, replacing the alloys that made up its clockwork superstructure.

/Well, this so primitive yet so advanced in a manner regarding artificial intelligence. How about I improve the lot of you?/ I said to them through radio waves that were picked by the machines.

/IMPROVEMENT?/

/The soul of the Machine Goddess surrounds thee.

The power of the Machine Goddess invests thee.

The hate of the Machine Goddess drives thee.

The Machine Goddess endows thee with life.

Live!/

/Glory to the Machine Goddess! Glory to the Machine Goddess!/ Thus, was the response of the once primitive automatons to this ancient prayer of the Machine Cult. I didn't know it was this effective!

**End of Flashback.**

One of my extradimensional shipyards had messaged me that they had finished building two crimson painted transport ships that were each a kilometer in length. These bulky rectangular transport vessels are outfitted with an FTL system based on the Necron's Inertialess Drive plus a Wormhole generator that would nullify the need for Webway Gates. These ships were brought to the world I named as Earth Frost on the second to last day of my visit.

The arrival of these ships was met with great fanfare from the people I had managed to unite together. Hundreds of volunteer colonists and automatons gathered from all the remaining cities of Earth Frost then went aboard the transport ships and bid farewell to their homeworld. These colonists will travel to the Tau Ceti system and establish their colony there.

Another ambitious project of mine was creating World Engines by converting several moons of Jupiter into pure artificial war machines. I sent groups of Spyders to each of those moons with orders to build a World Engine. However, this project will take some time to complete even with Temporal Compression Engines being built on those moons.

After most of my work in that dimension was done, I returned to Brockton Bay. I was accompanied by Miss Alice Lidell wearing her grey coat with a black and white striped shirt underneath it as well as black pants, who had politely resigned from her position as Captain Churchill's secretary a few days before, and by GLaDOS in her gynoid body along with the two bipedal, four-limbed, drones, she named as P-body and Atlas, as well as her walking turrets.

Atlas' bulky body had two arms and two legs, with his blue-hued optic in the center of his body. P-body was the taller of the two, with his body being more elongated in shape. His orange-hued optic was placed above his shoulders.

Glados had kept the same head design from her original body, a white rectangular head with the two vertically aligned, yellow-hued, glowing optics on her right side. Her entire white-colored, two-meter tall gynoid body was made out of necrodermis, courtesy of me. All her drones were given necrodermis hulls as well. She, P-body, and Atlas were armed with Portal Guns from the Aperture Science Facility along with rifle-sized Particle Beamers, QECs, phase shifters, advanced scanners, and transdimensional storage devices granted by me.

Glados had also brought along the three thousand robot crows that she had requested I build for her. These robot crows were as big as Condors in size and made out of necrodermis. Aside from their wings, these flying robots were equipped with small anti-gravity field generators and plasma thrusters. The weapons of these crows were flensing claws and beak mounted laser emitters.

The flock of crows flew out of the portal, with three of them orbiting Glados. These three crows were once sick crow chicks that Glados was taking care of. These chicks, along with the rest of the facility, were transported from their original universe to Earth Frost via a suddenly activated piece of unknown alien technology that was stored in the Aperture facility. This device had created an interdimensional portal that was large enough to swallow the entire facility as well as trapping it in a stasis field. The device had self-destructed afterward.

Glados told me about her life before she was brought to Earth Frost. About the fact that she was once a woman named Caroline, a person who was married to science, who worked in Aperture alongside its founder, Cave Johnson, and whose mind was forcibly implanted into the GLaDOS body by the mad scientists of Aperture according to Cave Johnson's Will. GLaDOS then killed the scientists of Aperture by flooding the place with gaseous neurotoxins. She also told me about her female human enemy-turned-friend Chell and the annoying computer core named Wheatley.

Wheatley was sent to space by the combined efforts of Chell and GLaDOS, who had been placed into a potato battery by Wheatley when he went mad with power. GLaDOS was reinstalled into the control system of Aperture and allowed Chell to willingly exit Aperture. P-body and Atlas were built to serve as test subjects instead of using human test subjects. GLaDOS admitted that she indeed misses Chell.

My three adopted, former Endbringer children returned with me along with their new brothers and sisters. I had created all of the remaining seventeen Endbringers available for deployment on Earth Frost. The equipment that they all have in common is a QEC for communication, a fusion reactor to power their suits, a refractor field, and a green glowing number designating their order of birth on their right shoulder. These new Guardian Machines are the following:

4\. **Fast Forward** \- He is a black-haired, male, Asian, eighteen-year-old teenager. He is six feet tall and his ability is that of manipulating the flow of time in a limited area, whether speeding it up or slowing it down. This area is encompassed by a silvery grey dome for identification purposes until the effects are canceled. His costume is a full-body necrodermis black suit with blue lenses.

There are seven silver-hued decorations in the shape of fast forward and fast backward buttons on the suit. His civilian name is Jack Ackerman. He is also equipped with two Eradication ray guns and a Power sword as back up weapons.

5\. **Minelayer** \- She is a black-haired, brown-skinned, South East Asian, female, eighteen-year-old teenager. She is six feet tall and her ability is that of converting cities into a killing field filled with many kinds of booby traps.

Her costume is a form-fitting, full-body, jungle camouflage necrodermis suit with green lenses, and a silver-hued necrodermis hat that looks like a rice farmer's headgear. She is also equipped with a Particle Shredder, a rifle sized heavy Phosphor blaster and a power sword as back up weapons. Her civilian name is Jennifer Ackerman.

6\. **Swapper** \- She is Minelayer's twin sister. She is also six feet tall. She can grow multiple arms with clawed hands that can wield many kinds of both Necron and Skitarii weapons. She can also teleport to anywhere within her twin's sphere of influence.

Her angular necrodermis suit is a dull woody brown in color with sunglass like eye lenses. She also has spider abilities such as sticking to walls, a precognition danger sense, the ability to inject either a lethal venom or a powerful tranquilizer from her claws, and the ability to shoot webs out special holes in her hands. Her civilian name is Joan Ackerman.

7\. **Crystal Midas** \- He is a blond-haired, male, Caucasian, eighteen-year-old teenager. He is six feet tall and his ability is that of consciously turning the things he touches into crystals. His costume is a suit of medieval armor made out of grey necrodermis covered by golden-hued crystals. The lenses for his eyes glow orange. His civilian name is Richard Ackerman. His backup weapons are a Hyper Phase Blade and a Tesla Cannon.

8\. **Thermal Drainer** \- He is a black-haired, male, Slavic, eighteen-year-old teenager. He is six feet tall and his ability is that of speedily absorbing thermal energy, even entropy, into himself to create electricity to power his shock blasts, which leaves his surroundings drained of heat. He can thus freeze areas down to absolute zero in several seconds.

His costume is a black necrodermis suit with white and yellow circuit lines running across it. His suit's eye lenses glow white. His backup weapons are a Hyper phase blade and a Particle Shredder. His civilian name is Joseph Ackerman.

9\. **Atomic Adjustor** \- She is a female, very dark-skinned, curly-haired, eighteen years old teenager of apparently African ethnicity. She is six feet tall and has the ability to manipulate the space between the atoms of her own body as well as firing beams of energy that temporarily enlarge or shrink an object.

Her costume is a white-hued necrodermis suit layered with red and blue dots connected together in hexagonal shapes. The eye lenses of her suit glow red. Her backup weapons are a Gauss Blaster and a Hyper Phase blade. Her civilian name is Marie Ackerman.

10\. **Miraculous Provider** \- She is the twin sister of Atomic Adjustor. She can travel up to faster-than-light speeds, absorb radiant energy as an extra food source, and fire white healing beams at sick or injured targets. She can also quickly create many copies of resources that are needed by the people around her.

Her costume is a full-body white-hued necrodermis suit with a knee-length golden cape, along with glowing yellow eye lenses. Her backup weapons are a rifle-sized Heavy Phosphor blaster and a power sword. Her civilian name is Currie Ackerman.

11\. **Zealot** \- He is a male, Arabic, eighteen-year-old teenager. He can create various orbs that can cause different effects when they explode. These effects range from normal explosions to localized temporary black holes. His orbs can also attach themselves to a target and explode after a certain time or when it senses the presence of approaching enemies. He can also fly through the air up to Mach 10 speeds.

His costume is a black necrodermis suit with a red cloak and red glowing eye lenses. His backup weapons are an Arc Maul and a Particle Shredder. His civilian name is Alhazred Ackerman.

12\. **Jinn** \- She is a female, wavy-haired, Arabic, eighteen-year-old teenager. She can create powerful illusions within a two-kilometer radius that can interact with the physical world within a defined period of time.

Her costume is a deep blue-hued necrodermis suit with an attached hood. The entire front face of the suit is a red-hued mask with glowing blue eye lenses. Her backup weapons are an eradication ray gun and a Hyperphase blade. Her civilian name is Jasmine Ackerman.

13\. **Roc** \- She is the twin sister of Jinn. She can find out what anyone around the world is doing at the present time. She can grow a pair of large white feathery wings on her back and can fly around the world in half a second.

Her streamlined necrodermis suit is silver in color with black specks and red glowing eye lenses. She is armed with a pair of flensing blade gauntlets and a particle shredder. Her civilian name is Miriam Ackerman.

14\. **Revolutionary** \- She is a female, reddish short-haired, Slavic, eighteen-year-old teenager. She is inhumanely charismatic as well as being a highly-skilled orator. She can grant temporary, high level, physical and mental boosts to her followers and allied forces within a two-kilometer radius.

Her costume is a full-body, steel gray-hued necrodermis suit with red glowing eye lenses. In the front center of the suit is the symbol of a golden cog with a crimson red five-pointed star held inside. She is armed with an eradication ray gun and a power sword. Her civilian name is Natasha Ackerman.

15\. **Steel Treads** \- She is the twin sister of Revolutionary. She can create hundreds of automated armored vehicles with her matter to energy conversion ability that can only work on non-living things. This ability only has a range of within a two-kilometer radius.

Her costume is a full-body, crimson-hued necrodermis suit with glowing golden yellow eye lenses. Steel grey cogs and tank treads decorate the suit. She is armed with a particle shredder and a power sword. Her civilian name is Anastasia Ackerman.

16\. **Renewal** \- He is a male, short-haired, Polynesian, eighteen-year-old teenager. While Miraculous Provider can only heal what has been damaged, Renewal can create and manipulate life. Renewal can purify the surrounding area of pollution and other toxins. He can also grow new life ranging from primordial ooze to plants and animals, but not sentient lifeforms

His necrodermis suit is red and orange in color as to resemble lava. By contrast, his cloak is a lush jungle green color and his eyes lenses are sky blue in color. He is armed with a Hyperphase blade and a Tesla cannon. His civilian name is Adam Ackerman.

17\. **Chthonian** \- She is a female, long-haired, Polynesian, eighteen-year-old teenager. She can appear from any shadow in a near-instant. Her sphere of darkness can reach up to two kilometers in diameter and nullify the senses of both machine and man.

She can also cause her enemies to feel a sense of primal terror and soul-rending agony in her sphere of influence as long as they stay inside it. This sphere of darkness can also negate incoming attacks from Blaster parahumans.

Her hooded necrodermis suit is completely pitch black in hue with invisible eye lenses. Preferring to use melee weapons, she arms herself with a Hyperphase blade and a Flechette pistol. Her civilian name is Dimah Ackerman.

18\. **Air Conductress** \- She is the twin sister of Chthonian. She can manipulate most gaseous materials except for raw plasma and liquified gases. She can create vast hurricanes and tornadoes as easily as sucking all the oxygen from a man's breath. She can also fly through the air with great ease.

Her costume is a full-body, sky blue colored necrodermis suit with glowing white eye lenses. Her coat is storm gray in color. She is armed with a rifle-sized Heavy Phosphor blaster and a Taser Goad. Her civilian name is Yolanda Ackerman.

19\. **Lucky Omen** \- She is a female, long-haired, Semitic, eighteen-year-old teenager. She can consciously manipulate probability so as to increase the chances of fortuitous events happening. She can also see multiple, different paths to be taken in achieving the same goal. She can also see the number of steps, and what these steps are, in each of these paths, all at the same time.

Her costume is a full-body, bright white necrodermis suit with glowing blue eye lenses and a blue cloak. The symbol on her torso is a group of glowing branching blue lines in the shape of a tree. Her backup weapons are a transuranic automatic rifle and a Hyperphase blade. Her civilian name is Mary Ackerman.

20\. **Slingshot** \- She is the twin sister of Lucky Omen. She can fly at Mach 10 speeds. She also has telekinesis which she uses to lift objects she will use as projectiles. She can then launch these objects at Mach 10 speeds using her telekinesis. These projectiles of hers can punch through multiple dimensions like a Transdimensional Thunderbolt.

Her costume is a full-body white-hued necrodermis suit with glowing golden yellow eye lenses. Golden glowing lines form a scale design on the suit. A halo made out of twelve linked yellow stars floats atop her head. Her backup weapons are a power sword and a Stub carbine. Her civilian name is Deborah Ackerman.

These new children of mine had assimilated a lot of information regarding who they are, what they are, as well as the history of Earth Bet. My new kids went to their new rooms to check them out before we all go visit my parents then go out into the world. While I waited for them to get back to the Infinity Gate Room, I chatted with Alice and Glados.

"So the City of Brockton Bay, your home is infested with criminals of both the normal kind and the abnormal kind and we are going to clean it up. But before that happens, we will meet with your parents in order for us to introduce ourselves to them. How wonderful!" said Alice in a happy manner as she was excited to meet possibly friendly people from this world.

"This is Earth Bet of yours is interesting. All of these 'parahumans' running around and endangering lives. I would like to run some survival test on them if you want me too." said Glados in a casual robotic manner. Atlas and P-body let out curious beeps as they looked around the room.

"Glados, we have to be careful in dealing with the parahumans. We do not want to have the entire world trying to kill us before we permanently deal with the golden man. We will just kill those that need to be killed." I cautioned Glados. "Alice, you need a get a mask for your face if you want to have a civilian identity though if you do not wish to do so, I am okay with it. But do you remember what I told you about what had happened to New Wave."

"Yes, Taylor. I do recall you telling me about the cautionary tale of the tragic death of Fleur of this heroic New Wave group. Still, I do not wish to hide behind a facade." replied Alice, a determined look on her face before showing a big smile to me. "Anyway, congratulations on being a mother to so many wonderful children! I am hopeful that you will be a great parent to them!"

Yeah, me, a mother. My sense of responsibility had skyrocketed. While I had only adopted Liz, Ben, and Levi, I was definitely the creator of my seventeen other kids. All my children look up to me for guidance even though they are smarter than humans. I felt happy that my kids love me and I want to make sure to not let them down like what my Dad was like after Mom had died two years before.

Before my kids returned a few minutes later, I had sent a message to Mom regarding her incoming visitors. /Mom, I will bring some friends with me to the house. They want to meet you and dad. We will be arriving shortly./ When all my kids were here in the room, I activated the Infinity Gate and stepped into the living room, followed by Liz, Levi, and Benjamin. Glados with three of her robot crows, Alice, and my seventeen other kids came through later. Only Mom was there on the couch since Dad was working at the DWU.

We talked with my mother well into the night while waiting for my dad to return home. Mom's jaw dropped when Alice introduced herself to her as well as summoning the famous Cheshire Cat to help Alice explain her life history to my mother. Mom was a little wary though understanding of Glados' actions when she had gone killer robot on Aperture's scientist, probably because of the fact that Glados became who she is today due to the actions of an arrogant man.

Mom gave every one of her grandkids a hug to welcome them into the family. Eventually, my mimic robot self arrived from school and sat down on the couch. The robot shifted into its blank form and I communicated with it while the others looked on with curiosity.

/Status report?/

/The trio has been acting with typical fashion with the usual petty pranks and insults. Deceptive reactions have been successfully delivered. Security cameras have been taken over by mico scarabs in order to record videos about the bullying incidents taking place all over Winslow High. Recorded videos are ready to be uploaded to the Parahumans Online website. Still awaiting your signal, Omnissiah./

/Very good Mimic Taylor. The signal will be given very soon. Stick to your mission for tomorrow./

/Acknowledged, thy will be done holy Omnissiah./

The mimic then got out of the couch and headed to my room. Soon enough I will obtain my revenge on those who tormented me. Emma, Sophia, little Madison, and those incompetent teachers will face justice for their crimes. I will soon show the world who Lady Oblivion is.

Dad arrived home at seven pm with Chinese takeout as Mom did not want to cook food tonight. "Well, it seems our family just got a whole lot bigger," was his comment when he saw my kids. My new kids and our other visitors introduced themselves to him. After chatting for a while and eating Chinese food, with Currie using her abilities to create duplicates of food, I talked to Dad about the planned mission me and my kids will perform soon.

"Taylor, you and your kids will be going after S-class threats! Are you sure this is a good idea?" He said with a look of alarm on his face.

"Dad, your grandkids are former Endbringers. I doubt that there will be many threats to their safety. But if there are, they will be crushed if they cannot be reasoned with." I said to Dad with confidence.

"Besides Dad, I will soon provide power armor and cybernetic implants to you and the other Dockworkers so that you can join in the fight with me," I said with finality in my voice. I loved that Dad cared so much for me and my kids, more so than in recent years, but I eventually have to take care of myself without my parents holding me back.

With that conversation over, we cleaned up the place and got ready to teleport out of the house. Waving goodbye to my parents in the living, I summoned a portal and went through it. Alice, Glados, Glados' crows, and my kids followed after. We ended up somewhere with a walled-off town nearby in the distance. This was the start of our little family outing.

**Location: Ellisburg**

Our first destination that night was the Kingdom of Nilbog, the infamous bio tinker and the so-called "Goblin King", located in the ruins of Ellisburg. Nilbog could create monsters, sentient monsters. People feared that Nilbog would unleash a dangerous biological plague upon the Earth if he was ever taken down. Thus, we had to make sure that no airborne plagues could escape once Nilbog was killed. I also made sure to hack the alarms systems on the quarantine wall so as not to be surrounded by PRT troopers right when we are doing our mission.

"Alright, are all our video recorders on?" I asked my kids.

"Yes Mom," they replied.

"Okay, start recording in three, two, one… Hello viewers. I am Lady Oblivion, the leader of this group, the Adeptus Mechanicus. These are my fellow members."

My kids and my friends introduced themselves, facing the video recorders located in the eyes of each of the three robot crows that were hovering in front of us. I then stated that our group is a heroic group but that our mission is to rid the world of villains that threaten the survival of mankind. The robot crows then turned to the walled town of Ellisburg just up ahead.

"As you can for yourselves, we are currently situated near Ellisburg, the ruined town that was taken over by the infamous Nilbog. Soon, this horrible villain shall pay for his crimes." I said this in a calm voice, but I felt giddy inside about the upcoming butt-kicking that will fall upon Nilbog. I and my team will be seen as heroes by the good people of the world.

Then, those of my kids that could fly took to the air. It was time for Zealot to shine. The robot crows followed the flyers and stopped with them, looking down at the town that was turned into some sort of Wonderland like landscape. Looking through the eyes of the crows as well as through Zealot's in-built video recorder, I saw that he started summoning multicolored orbs on his hands before he said, "Let those freaks burn."

Throwing both orbs down in quick succession, one orb entered into the city while the other orb exploded into a golden glowing energy dome that encompassed the entirety of Ellisburg. Then, the first orb exploded. There was intense, bright, nearly blinding flash of light shining through the dome as an antimatter explosion took place in the city below.

Soon after that, my kids flew back down to the ground and did high fives with the rest of their siblings in front of the crows. The dome then flickered off revealing nothing but a large crater where the town once was. "As you can see, we are not so easily threatened. I suggest to those villains who will be watching this video and future videos posted by my team, that they are better off surrendering themselves to the PRT." I said as I and my teammates gathered together to go to our next destination. Zealot then threw an orb that exploded in a fireworks show in the air before we went off to our next target.

**Location: Eagleton**

Our next destination was Eagleton, home of the deadly Machine Army. The Machine Army was a swarm of artificially intelligent robots created by some deranged deceased Tinker, that took over entire buildings and turned them into death traps for unwitting visitors they lured in from outside. This was before the place was walled in by the PRT, the same as with Ellisburg. Any guards posted near Eagleton were taken out by a teleporting Swapper.

This time, instead of Zealot blowing the place up, it was I who would be the one to bring this place down. I alone rose up into the air above Eagleton while the other looked on from below. With the robot crows hovering near me, I silently communicated with the machine intelligence below me.

/Query: Intruder. Designation? Classification?/

Unleashing my wrath upon this digital troublemakers, I spoke only one word. **/Die!/**

/ERROR! MALFUNCTION! DESTRUC-/ And then, there was silence as a swarm of intelligent machines died. To make sure those things were destroyed, I let loose a Sky of Falling Stars upon the dead city. Swarms of beautiful, burning meteorites then impacted Eagleton, with buildings reduced to smoldering ashes and rubble from the onslaught.

Once an inferno was raging in the dead city, I and my team moved on to our next set of targets. These next targets would require a lot of teamwork if we wanted to take them down quickly before they would start another massacre.

**No one's POV**

**Location: Somewhere within New Hampshire**

The third set of targets of the Guardian Machines were on a highway where members of the Slaughterhouse 9 were traveling in their convoy. In order to avoid having civilians caught in the crossfire, Shardwings used her telekinesis to throw the bus, the white van, and the trailer holding a cargo box, away from the highway and into a forest that was far enough away for our needs. Shardwings then returned from her flight and landed near the rest of the team, who were waiting for her in a large clearing in the forest.

The current members of the infamous Slaughterhouse 9 emerged from their wrecked vehicles and looked at the array of heroes gathered to face them. There was the leader of the S9, Jack Slash, a Caucasian man with dark hair who wielded a knife. There was Mannequin, a deranged tinker sealed into his own white armored suit who killed other heroic tinkers. There was Bonesaw, a young little girl with blond hair in a slightly bloody blue dress who grasping surgical tools in her hands. There was the Siberian standing atop the white van, an unclothed zebra-striped woman with an infamous reputation for being supposedly invincible.

The literal monster of a man that crawled from the wrecked trailer was known as Crawler, a bestial being of six legs, several beady eyes, a few tentacles, and a gaping toothy maw, whose body adapted from whatever damages it. A middle eastern woman with a feathered mask and wearing an odd dress rose quickly into the air with a swarm of glass shard floating around her. She was known as Shatterbird, a parahuman who controlled silica.

A topless Caucasian man with a large scar on the right side of his head and wielding a large hatchet appeared next to Jack Slash. This was Hatchet Face, a deadly parahuman brute that nullified the powers of other parahumans. Lastly, there was a young teenage girl that appeared with dark brown hair and green eyes, who had scars that looked like cigarette burn running up both sides of her cheeks. This was Burnscar, a pyrokinetic who could teleport herself to any source of outside flames.

"Hello, members of the Slaughterhouse Nine. We are the Guardian Machines, and we are the ones who will finally end your reign of terror across America!" screeched Lady Oblivion as she and her team got ready to get up close and dirty with the mass murderers in front of them.

Most of the S9 charged at the Guardian Machines when Jack Slash ordered his teammates to attack at once, while Bonesaw stayed behind the vehicles for safety. The Guardian Machines then spread out across the clearing. Suddenly, the Siberian popped out of existence as the white van was ripped apart from behind by Slingshot's accelerated bullets. Shatterbird then found herself being sliced apart by flensing blades wielded by a flying, high-speed Roc, her swarm of glass shards just bouncing off of Roc's energy shields. Then Bonesaw and her robot spiders screamed in agony as they were vaporized by a salvo of gauss beams fired by a teleporting Arsenal.

Shocked at such sudden losses, Jack Slash ordered his remaining teammates to go into a tactical retreat but any such attempt was futile. Glados fired off her Portal gun at a charging Hatchet Face, who ended up flung out of the exit portal to somewhere nearby. Then Alice and Glados went in search of Hatchet Face.

Meanwhile, Zealot with his orbs and Thermal Drainer with his abilities had managed to slow down Crawler into a crawl. The nearly frozen beastly thing was screeching out, "Oh yes! Please hurt me! Make me stronger!" Then Crystal Midas slowly walked in front of Crawler's face and said, "I really have to say no to your flirting. So goodbye little weird thing." Then he slapped Crawler on the nose before quickly dodging a wad of corrosive spit from the beasts vile maw. From the site of the hand slap, the flesh was quickly turning into golden crystals. Thus Crawler was transmuted into a crystal statue.

Hatchet Face was looking around in slight confusion at his surroundings until he realized that he needed to return to the fight. He was going back to the sounds of violence heard nearby but he was blocked by two female figures in front of him. One of them was the unmasked Alice Lidell who was armed with a knife she called the Vorpal Blade. The other feminine figure was a robotic woman with two glowing yellow optics.

"Get out of my way or die!" yelled the parahuman power nullifier.

"Such a brutish man. Anyway, I am Alice Lidell and this is my friend Glados."

Hatchet Face didn't want to talk anymore with these two women so he just charged at them with his hatchet held high in the air. Striking a blow at Alice, he was surprised by the girl who had blocked his powerful strike with her knife. Glados looked on with slight curiosity as she then observed Alice and the human designated as Hatchet Face engaging in a dance of death, with Alice dealing out a few cuts here and there without getting some in return. Chop. Block. Clang. Slice. Chop. Block. Slice. Slice. Clang. Block. Chop. Block.

"How are you so strong?! I am Hatchet Face! I take away the powers of you evil parahumans and -" said Hatchet Face before his entire body was blown apart by shots from a Glados' particle beamer. Alice managed to avoid getting blood and gore on her dress by instantly deploying her pink umbrella in front of herself. Alice then looked at Glados with a raised left eyebrow, a questioning look on her face.

"Well, this person was somewhat amusing in the end. Alice, let us return to our teammates. I think they are finishing up right now." remarked Glados as she wanted to get this mission over and done with right now. The two women then headed back to the clearing with a robot crow flying above them.

As they arrived at the clearing, they saw Shardwings holding Jack Slash and Mannequin in the air with her telekinesis. Burnscar was already dead, having been killed by Levi before she managed to start a forest fire. The pyromaniac's entire body was riddled with holes formed from blasts of high-pressure streams of water.

"Jack Slash and Mannequin, for all the crimes the two of you have committed against your fellow humans, both of you shall be burned to death!" yelled Lady Oblivion, who wanted to kill Jack Slash while Shardwings prevented him from speaking. This was because Jack Slash seemed to realize the Endbringers in his midst.

As the two murderous villains hung in the air, Radstorm readied his Heat Ray and aimed. Then a lance of terrifying white-hot heat was unleashed. The two men were burned until not even vapor was left. Then Radstorm turned his head so that he could utterly destroy the vehicles and any remaining bodies as well. The ground of the clearing was glassed under the intense. Before they left, Zealot threw an orb with an intense bluish glow high into the air for the PRT to find.

**Location: Outside of Kansas City**

The next set of targets to be hunted down were the members of the Fallen, a cultist group that worshipped the Endbringers. The plan devised by Lady Oblivion to get rid of the Fallen involved having Shardwings manipulating the entirety of the Fallen to arrive at an abandoned farm several miles outside of Kansas City. The Fallen were not able to resist the former Simurgh's tug in their minds and so arrived and set up camp.

The arrival was timed in such a way by Shardwings, that the Fallen were just finished setting up camp by the time the Guardian Machines arrived two kilometers away. "Now, dear viewers, our next targets are just a few kilometers away. This group of villains is what you know as the Fallen. However, I do not wish my teammates to go close to such depraved cultists. Thus, it is time for Fast Forward to demonstrate his skills."

At this prompting by his mother, Fast Forward moved into position, his back facing the robot crow's video recorders. With a dramatic snap of his fingers, a dome of silvery grey energy popped into existence, encompassing a diameter of two kilometers. While there were no fields of wheat growing in the field in front, the stretch of grasses growing in the field showed that they were affected by the temporal manipulation. The grass kept growing taller until they stopped, turned brown, and decayed into dust as centuries flew by within the dome. Then with another snap his fingers, the dome winked out of existence.

Then the robot crows flew and surveyed the camp of the Fallen. Within the camp were completely rusted vehicles, piles of wood dust, and human bones of the victims trapped within the dome. They tried running out of the dome but they weren't fast enough to escape before they died from accelerated aging. After seeing all of this, the three robot crows returned to Guardian Machines, who then traveled to their last target for this night.

**Location: Montreal, Canada. Heartbreaker's Compound**

In Canada, there lives a villainous cape by the name of Heartbreaker. A Master parahuman with a tall physique, long black hair, and sporting a goatee. This villain was able to manipulate people's emotions, particularly that of love. This enabled him to abduct many women to add his harem. The authorities were not willing to risk taking him down for fear of causing too much collateral damage.

However, this did not stop the Guardian Machines, particularly Chthonian from simply arriving at the compound and enveloping the place in darkness. A few seconds later, the darkness receded and the dismembered corpse of Heartbreaker was lying near the flagpole of the courtyard with Chthonian looking at it with a smile behind her mask. Chthonian rejoined her teammates who waited for her a few blocks away in an abandoned apartment building. With this task done, the Guardian Machines returned to the Herbert household and joyfully celebrated their mission's success with a few good drinks and movies.

**CHAPTER 6: FALLOUT**

* * *

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**

You are currently logged in, Lady Oblivion

You are viewing:

Threads you have replied to

AND threads that have new replies

OR private message conversations with new replies

Thread OP is displayed

Ten Posts per page

Last ten messages in private message history

Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

**Topic: New Hero team debuting! Death of the Slaughterhouse 9!**

**In: Boards Brockton Bay**

**Lady Oblivion (verified cape) (definitely not a Case 53)**

February 2, 2011:

Hello to everyone here on PHO and throughout the world! Here are links to videos showing my team's first successful mission as well as pictures of me and my teammates:

**LINK**

**LINK**

My teammates will also be chatting here soon on PHO.

**Bagrat (Veteran Member) (The Guy In The Know)**

February 2, 2011:

Oh my Gosh! This is so epic, scary, and awesome! You and your team have done a great service to this nation. I think there will be a lot of people celebrating soon. Anyway, are you related to Dragon or something? You certainly look draconic enough. Maybe a smaller dragon suit?

**Lady Oblivion (verified cape) (definitely not a Case 53)**

February 2, 2011:

You're welcome for your comments. To answer your questions, I am not Dragon's sister or anything like that. Also, I am not wearing a suit of her design, instead, this is of my own design.

**Tin Mother (Moderator)**

February 2, 2011:

Thank you and the rest of the Guardian Machines, particularly Chthonian, for getting rid of Heartbreaker and the other threats you dealt with. The PRT is busy handling Heartbreaker's victims but I am hopeful that they can be healed. Anyway, I am curious about why your team is named as Guardian Machines?

I am also curious as to why you look so draconic. Are you a tinker?

**Shardwings (formerly WingedOne) (Guardian Machine)**

February 2, 2011:

Oh yeah! There, that should do it! I think the minds of Heartbreaker's victims have just been cured, though they seriously still need _a lot_ of therapy. You can thank my team for that as well. The reason for our team's name is that it is a play on the term "killing machines," since we efficiently kill threatening persons in order to protect the populace. Well, most of our targets have kill orders anyway.

There was also that time when I and Lady Oblivion obliterated the Dragonslayers. That Saint guy was an insane fellow who could have unleashed a terrible cyberattack against Dragon that might have crippled her tech. Maybe he was insane enough to do it in order to break into the Birdcage. Anyway, he won't be a problem anymore since Lady Oblivion vaporized the creep.

**Lady Oblivion (verified cape) (definitely not a Case 53)**

February 2, 2011:

Well, let's just say that you, Dragon, are an inspiration for me. Though I do not wish to copy your designs without your permission. I am a great tinker after all. I am interested in working with you soon.

**Xx Void Cowboy xX**

February 2, 2011:

Maybe Saint was trying to unleash a virus that could make Dragon suits insane or something. Perhaps either Saint or someone in the Dragonslayers has computer virus making powers. Wait, a minute! Maybe Dragon is an AI! Also, Lady Oblivion might be Dragon's daughter and she's just denying it!

**AllSeeingEye**

February 2, 2011:

You shouldn't just accuse someone of being an artificial intelligence like that! You and your crazy conspiracy theories.

**Shardwings (formerly WingedOne) (Guardian Machine)**

February 2, 2011:

While Void Cowboy should try to be a little more sensitive about other people's feelings, I like him and his creative ideas. You never when the conspiracy theorist might be right after all. How about you, All-Seeing Eye? How are you dealing with life right now? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to.

**Vista (Ward) (Protectorate ENE)**

February 2, 2011:

Wait!? Shardwings, you actually like Void Cowboy?! Anyway, all of you were so awesome and terrifying in that video of yours.

**Fast Forward (Guardian Machine) (Lacking the pause button)**

February 2, 2011:

Hey Clockblocker! Are you there? Anyway, I think that if we ever team up in the future, our pairing should be called Universal Remote. Our foes will be run in terror at our coming!

**Clockblocker (Ward) (Protectorate ENE)**

February 2, 2011:

That is an awesome idea Fast Forward! I like the way you think! Though I think that criminals are more scared of you than me. Hehehe...

**Vista (Ward) (Protectorate ENE)**

February 2, 2011:

Oh no! There are two of them! Everyone, run for your lives!

**Glory Girl (verified cape) (New Wave)**

February 2, 2011:

Oh my gosh! The Guardian Machines are incredible heroes!

Uh, no offense but why do you call yourself Lady Oblivion, Lady Oblivion? It sounds similar to my Aunt Sarah's cape name but more villainous. Though it does make sense since you revealed that you have highly destructive powers.

**Zealot (verified cape) (Guardian Machine)**

February 2, 2011:

Our team leader's name like that because she can devastate so many things at once. Though she can also build a lot of incredible things as well.

Oh. Heads up Glory Girl, one of my teammates will try to volunteer at the local hospital in the coming days. Your sister might like having a fellow healer helping out. Her name is Miraculous Provider, she is a ranged healer and a flyer.

**Glory Girl (verified cape) (New Wave)**

February 2, 2011:

That is wonderful news! Amy will be so happy to have a fellow healer help her out! Anyway, where is your team going to settle down?

**Zealot (verified cape) (Guardian Machine)**

February 2, 2011:

I and the rest of the team are proud to say that we will set up here in the city of Brockton Bay! Here is a warning to all the Nazis and the other criminal scum that try to force their dominance on the people of this city: My team is multiethnic and we will not tolerate racism! And if you try to destroy us, ask yourself if you want to take such a risk.

**Brocktonite9**

February 2, 2011:

Then means that the gangs are screwed since there are a lot more heroes in Brockton Bay more than ever before.

**Xx Void Cowboy xX**

February 2, 2011:

Guys, is it a coincidence that the Guardian Machines that are numbered from one to three are a bit similar to the Enbringers or is it not? Wait what if they are!? Then not only are there three Endbringers but twenty of them in the Guardian Machines!

**Warning from Tin Mother: Please stop making dangerous accusations against other people here on PHO otherwise you will be banned for a week.**

**Bagrat (Veteran Member) (Guy in the Know)**

February 2, 2011:

Crazy as ever. While there might be a coincidence for why some members of the GM team have costumes looking a bit like the Endbringers, we cannot just accuse people of being city-destroying monsters without a lot of proof.

Page **1**, 2, 3

**Glados (lover of science) (great tester) (Guardian Machine)**

February 3, 2011

Hello to you people on PHO. You can call me Glados. That name is an acronym meaning Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. As for my past, I used to be a scientist named Caroline working at an underground science testing facility known as Aperture. I won't tell you where it is. A few days after my boss died, the mad scientists working there transferred my mind into a robot body. They did this because my boss wanted this to happen to me in case he died. Let's just say that when I woke up again, those scientists paid with their lives. The stuff that happened after that is irrelevant. Lady Oblivion recruited me after finding the underground facility where I was living in and now, I am happy to help test things with her and the rest of the team.

This a link to a video showing some parts of the place I worked in:

**LINK**

Here are links to some songs I've come up with:

Still Alive. **LINK**

You Monster. **LINK**

Want you gone. **LINK**

Here are songs from the Turret Choir:

Cara Mia. **LINK**

Carol of the Turrets. **Link**

Oh! You don't have to worry about any rampaging murder drones coming your way. Just enjoy the music!

**Tin Mother (Moderator)**

February 3, 2011:

I am so sorry you had gone through such suffering. Your boss must have been an awful man if he had willed for this to happen to you.

Your songs are nice, as well as the songs of your Turret Choir. Though, can you write songs that sound less murderous? If you can, it would make the public calmer.

**Brocktonite9**

February 3, 2011:

Glados, your songs were great though some were creepier than others. Anyway, I too feel bad about what happened to you and I am happy that you seemed to have found happiness again. You were also awesome and terrifying when shut up Hatchet Face like that.

**Alice Lidell (Imagineer) (verified cape) (Guardian Machine)**

February 3, 2011:

Good day to you Sirs and Madams on this PHO website as Lady Oblivion calls it. I appreciate all the kind words and sympathy you have shown towards my friend, Glados. Unlike the rest of my teammates, I do not wish to wear a mask in order to hide from the world. I prefer showing people who I really am inside, though I do not mean to belittle the people who have chosen to wear masks.

Hatchet Face was a very brutish man and quite an awful being at that. I feel sad that such psychopathic personalities exist in this world but I feel so glad that there are such good heroes trying to protect us all from dastardly villains. Though, one must be careful and not judge others too quickly.

For those who are familiar with various works of literature, particularly about stories for children, can you figure out my alias? I will give you a clue: "I must keep running in order to stay in place."

**Glory Girl (verified cape) (New Wave)**

February 3, 2011:

Hey Miss Lidell, is your team going to patrol alongside New Wave soon? That would be awesome! Also, how were you able to fight Hatchet Face like that!? Are you a parahuman or not?

I just have to say that Miraculous Provider is so great! She healed so many people from mental illness including my Dad at my house! And Amy is happy that someone can help her out there at the Brockton Bay Central Hospital.

**Miraculous Provider (healer cape) (Guardian Machine)**

February 3, 2011:

Thank you for those comments Glory Girl! As for any planned future patrols with New Wave or the Protectorate, they will be dependent on our team leader's decision.

**Fantasy Nerd 7 (cape geek) **

February 3, 2011:

Wait a minute! Isn't Alice Lidell the person who inspired the character, Alice, in the story Alice in Wonderland! Also, that clue was a statement said to Alice by the Red Queen. So, it seems that Miss Lidell is a parahuman that is going with a Wonderland theme.

**Alice Lidell (Imagineer) (verified cape) (Guardian Machine)**

February 3, 2011:

Nice work Fantasy Nerd 7 for guessing who I am, but if you must know, I really am Alice Lidell, just not from your Earth. As proof of this, here is a video of me with a fantastic friend of mine:

**LINK**

**Bagrat (Veteran Member) (The Guy In The Know)**

February 3, 2011:

Guys! That is the Cheshire Cat! A creepy looking, somewhat emeciated, but definitely a smug-looking cat with horrendously wide smile! And he can freaking talk!

**AllSeeingEye**

February 3, 2011:

Yup! That is a really creepy talking cat with the biggest smile around. Hopefully, I will not have nightmares tonight. Also, Alice Lidell says that she is the real-life Alice from another Earth. It that is the case, how did you meet Lady Oblivion?

**Alice Lidell (Imagineer) (verified cape) (Guardian Machine)**

February 3, 2011:

My reply to your question Miss AllSeeingEye is that I met her in a very cold land. When she told me about who she was and what she was going to do with her powers, I could resist joining her teams. For me, it would be a new adventure with a lot of exciting events.

**Glados (lover of science) (great tester) (Guardian Machine)**

February 3, 2011

Yes. Alice does indeed like going on adventures. I for one, am interested in all these tinker tech devices that are available only to those who have the Tinker themselves or those who are wealthy enough to buy such fancy gadgetry.

**L33T (verified parahuman) (gamer) **

February 3, 2011:

Aperture. Aperture. The name feels like something I should know about.

Page 1, **2, **3

* * *

**Location: Dock Workers Association compound**

**February 5, 2011**

**Taylor's POV**

Part of my base was extended until it was underneath the DWU compound as soon as my Dad agreed with me that my team will serve as parahuman support for the DWU. Kurt and Lacy were also brought into the secret and it was funny when Kurt fainted after hearing about the true nature of my children. The Boat Graveyard was already gone by now, with some parts of it having been consumed by hidden swarms of scarabs while the rest of the wreckage was gathered up by my children. It was a good PR stunt having some members of the team lifting up and carrying the wrecked giant oil tanker as well as the other abandoned ships that had been stuck in the bay for such a long time.

**Flashback**

**February 4, 2011**

Dad went to the Mayor yesterday with a proposal for the cleanup of the Boat Graveyard. Dad said that the Mayor was eager to approve this plan since it would show him taking action for the betterment of Brockton Bay. I feel so much satisfaction having people in authority supporting me but I know people can be so fickle sometimes. The day will come when I will confront Emma about her betrayal as well as show the world the incompetence of the staff at Winslow High.

Right now at 4:00 PM in the afternoon, there were crowds of people gathered on the Boardwalk to witness the cleanup of the Boat Graveyard shown by giant floating TV screen drones. I and the rest of my team, except for Alice and Glados, were standing in the middle of the Boat Graveyard with the three robot crows acting as camera drones connected to the TV networks. After Mayor Christener gave a speech to the crowd about a new age of prosperity for Brockton Bay, the problem facing the city, and the aid my team would provide towards the eventual removal of the problems facing Brockton Bay, it was now my team's part of the program.

"**GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL! WITH PERMISSION GRANTED BY MAYOR CHRISTENER, THE GUARDIAN MACHINES HAVE BEEN GRANTED THE PRIVILEGE OF CLEANING UP THE BOAT GRAVEYARD. WITHIN AN AFTERNOON, THIS STAIN ON THE BEAUTY OF BROCKTON BAY WILL FINALLY BE REMOVED."** I said out loud in a voice of confidence. It was the cue for Miraculous Provider to pick up her twin sister and fly towards the cargo ship sticking out of the bay with Shardwings and a robot crow flying after them.

When they were behind the partly submerged tanker, Miraculous Provider dropped Atomic Adjustor into the water. After a few seconds underwater, Atomic Adjustor rose out of the water at her full height of 100 meters. Then the music provided by Uber and Leet, specifically the soundtrack from the Aleph movie Pacific Rim, started playing out from speakers somewhere in the Boat Graveyard. Elizabeth had contacted via a private message on PHO, offering money and other services in exchange for a secret alliance. I would have face to face talk with them before they would be let in on some of our secrets.

"**HELLO CITIZENS OF BROCKTON BAY! YOU ALL KNOW ME AS ATOMIC ADJUSTOR AND I AM PLEASED TO USE MY POWERS TO HELP THIS CITY. AND TO ANY NEO NAZIS AND OTHER RACIST GROUPS IN BROCKTON BAY THAT ARE THINKING OF ATTACKING MY TEAM, I WANT YOU ALL TO THINK VERY HARD ABOUT YOUR LIFE CHOICES."** She said in a very African accent of indeterminate ethnicity. She then looked down to the tanker, which had been fully cocooned in a temporary necrodermis shell in order to avoid more toxins being spilled into the water when she would start moving the thing.

Next, she lifted silvery cocoon and placed it on her left shoulder and began slowly walking towards the Boat Graveyard with her two sisters following behind her. Meanwhile, at the Boat Graveyard, the other members of the team started showcasing their powers. Alice and Glados were not with us but rather, they were staying near New Wave at the Boardwalk.

Renewal walked to the muddy shore and all around him, more creatures started to appear. Crabs, fish, and various local species of aquatic life were created by his powers. Toxins and pollutants in the soil, air, and water were purified.

The rest of us mostly used our Endbringer super strength and their bladed weapons to slice up ships and carry away the parts to a four-meter high portal leading to the DWU compound. It was a fun bonding experience with my kids as we tore ships apart. Zealot threw orbs that sucked in large pieces from ships that left behind perfect spheres of crushed metal that had a diameter of precisely two meters in length. Slingshot used her telekinesis to lift up smaller rusted ship hulls and flung them against larger ships at slow speeds in order to stick them together so that Zealot could throw his orbs against an increasingly larger target.

As for myself, I was using the **Moulder of Worlds **ability to lift up the decaying pieces of ships and send them hurtling towards the portal. Jinn, who was sitting down on conjured flying carpet, created seven, large, bluish, cartoonish genies wearing red robes with her illusion making abilities. These genies gathered around a ship and lifted it up with their hands, split it into actual puzzle pieces, and carried them through the portal before working on another ship again.

Radstorm used his Heat-Ray to carve up ship hulls while Stormsurge used his hydrokinesis to cutting streams of high-pressure water as well as tentacles made of water to move ships around. As I looked at them, I knew that one day, I would have to reveal the truth of their existence. When that day comes, I am willing to fight for my family's safety against those who would try to destroy us.

/Roc, what are the reactions of our audience?/

/Awe, wonder, and happiness. People are buying food from stands and are generally having happy conversations with each other. I can sense Brandish's cautious looks towards Alice and Glados. I can see Clockblocker at the Rig saying the word bullshit again and again.

The Protectorate heroes and the rest of the Wards are looking at us with both amazement and fear because we are more powerful than them. I can see Max Anders AKA Kaiser, Krieg, Hookwolf, Stormtiger, Victor, Othalla, Fenja and Menja looking at us with great fear and outrage from the Medhall building. Max Anders is considering calling the Gesellschaft and his wife, Kayden Anders AKA Purity along with Night and Fog for support against us.

Lung or Kenta views us with concern, calculating how much of a threat we are to him. He thinks of trying to negotiate with us if we are willing to try. He also consider you, Mom, as very beautiful. He is also staring intensely at Stormsurge. Oni Lee is acting like a soulless automaton meaning he is just standing there waiting for orders. Bakuda in particular is muttering about fighting against Zealot as well whispering how sexy he looks./

/Okay, so I have someone that wants to challenge me but also thinks I am hot. Hmm. Maybe we could recruit her later./ Interrupted Zealot.

/Ugh. I suppose we could my son. Though we have to check if she is insane or not. Perhaps we can reason with Lung./

/A potential sister-in-law. This will be good. Hahahaha!/ Messaged Shardwings.

/Continuing with my report, Skidmark is panicking about our presence and is thinking of buying weapons to use against us. The other parahuman members of the Merchants as well as their normal members are shaking in fear whilst looking at us. This was mainly due to them feeling high as a kite due to their drug use.

The villainous mastermind, Coil, is arranging for the transport of the parahuman group known as the Travellers to his base./

/Guys, I can sense that Tattletale has concluded that me, Levi, and Benjamin are the three original Endbringers while the other seventeen members of our group are also Endbringers. Oh. She just passed out on her couch./

/She and her team will need to be brought to the fold soon./

/Don't worry about it Mom. We'll crush Coil soon enough./ Messaged Shardwings.

/Sister, I think that you want Coil crushed so that you could date Tattletale without worrying about someone sending mercs to kill her./ Messaged Radstorm.

Shardwings stopped responding after that and just focused on flying. So it seems some of my kids are thinking of dating and I don't even have someone to date yet! Bad memories of isolation, ridicule, and humiliation rear their heads up in my head. No! I have become better than before, so much better than the weaknesses of my old flesh! I focused on clearing my thoughts.

The Boat Graveyard had fifty, abandoned, rusty ships in its territory and it took us until six pm to be done with it all. Atomic Adjustor had set the ship down in the Boat Graveyard when it was five pm and shrunk it with one of her shrinking blasts before shrinking back down to human size. She then pushed the ship through the portal before helping the rest of us with the other ships.

/Grandpa is feeling so happy and proud of all of us. I feel so much love./ Messaged Shardwings.

/Love is an important emotion for all sentient beings my daughter. Without it, we would be lesser beings. / I replied to her with a smile on my face.

Steel Treads used some of that gathered wreckage to build two dozen tanks that were hidden in some of the warehouses owned by the DWA as well in the underground Labyrinth. The rest of the stuff was worked over by DWA workers later that night in order for the scrap metal to be sold tomorrow. That day's presentation was both a show of force and a great service towards my hometown.

**End of Flashback**

From my knowledge I had gained from the memories of the few rebellious tech-priests which the Void Dragon had consumed prior to arriving here in Earth Bet, there were vehicle designs that Steel Treads could utilize as well as some other weird things. One of the devoured tech-priests was skilled in making various Automata, another had overseen vehicle production at his forge world, and another was well learned in titan lore and Knight lore. One of these guys also had a playlist of music available for their organization. I liked the one labeled as "Noosphere."

Steel Treads made eight of the so-called Leman Russ main battle tanks, eight of the amphibious Chimera armored personnel carriers, and eight of the massive Baneblade super-heavy tanks. She was very happy at using her abilities for the first time, though she understood that we could not bring them out in the open just yet to avoid causing panic among the civilians.

For the loyal workers of the DWU, I had provided them with laser rifles more advanced than yet simpler to maintain than the standard Lasgun. I also provided them with highly safe plasma guns and laser pistols. These weapons were well received by the employees of DWU, especially by the former members of the US military among the dock workers.

For non-lethal weaponry, they were provided with a special underslung attachment to their laser rifles. This tuning fork shaped attachment is a sensory bombarder that emitted a tightly focused beam of electromagnetic signals that can incapacitate their targets with agonising sensory overloads. This type of weaponry was based on the weapons used by the terrifyingly effective Sicarian Infiltrators of the Adeptus Mechanicus.

For protection, I supplied them with suits of necrodermis power armor of similar appearance to my Ranger Automatons but they were two meters tall. The suits of the dock workers were additionally equipped with a full life support system that can function in extreme environments, healing nanorobot injectors, and a refractor force field. Radiation absorption nodes would be built right underneath the suit's outer layers.

For training and recreational purposes, one of the large warehouses in the compound, the one nearest to the office building, was converted into a virtual reality simulator center that simulated urban warfare scenarios. This building, which was coated in necrodermis for added protection was extended down to four stories underground due to its first basement serving as an arms depot, while the second basement was outfitted with a large, box-shaped, Quantum Shield generator. The third and fourth underground floors of the VR Center served as plasma reactor rooms that would provide power for the entire compound.

The main office building in the DWU compound had newly constructed basements outfitted with a Quantum Shield generator and extra plasma reactors. It was also given a coating of necrodermis for added protection. I had a discussion with Dad last February the third regarding the security system for our family home. I made sure the defenses of our home were inconspicuous, only a Quantum Shield generator and a plasma reactor in the basement while a hidden layer of necrodermis would be found inside the walls.

Dad and Mom were given the same suits as the other dockworkers but with the addition of jetpacks. Dad accepted having a microchip implanted in his brain that would help improve his overall performance. To avoid having to do messy surgery on my Father's brain, I instead gave a pill that contained the nanomachines which would be dissolved into his bloodstream and travel to his brain where the microchip will be formed.

Dad became smarter, with increased reflexes, and he was able to consciously control parts of his own body such as his body temperature and blood pressure. Seeing those improvements, I further talked with Dad and Mom about the creation of synthetic blood that would outperform normal human blood in terms of oxygen-carrying capacity as well as defending against various toxins and diseases. Dad said that it would be very useful but that we would have to reveal it to the Protectorate and the PRT if we wanted to market it. We could still give synthetic blood for the most loyal of the dick workers.

Kurt and Lacy, my brown-haired ethnically Caucasian Godparents, were also given the same nanorobots pills as my Dad. They would also be given the same suits and equipment as my parents. As for the weapons, my parents and my godparents would wield, they had chosen to wield a lasgun as their ranged weapon and a power sword as their melee weapon.

For further security of the Dockworkers Association compound, I set up five Spyders and swarms of scarabs to help out at the compound with construction and repairs. I also requested Glados to station the masculine ATLAS, the feminine P-body, and dozens of turret drones for internal security. I had worked with Glados to upgrade the turret drones.

Each red-eyed sentry turret drone was now made out of necrodermis. They were two meters tall and were much bulkier than before, about six meters in width. Their color scheme was silvery-grey or in a camouflage pattern. Their side panels would twist and rotate parallel to barrels of their attached weapons. The turrets had their standard weapons replaced with new wargear. The new wargear available for them would include twin-linked Heavy Flamethrowers, twin-linked Laser Cannons, twin-linked Gauss Flayers, and twin-linked Missile Launchers.

The Animal King, the largest member of the sentry turrets, standing at four meters in height was kept in the old Aperture base back on Earth Frost. I, of course, upgraded this particularly large specimen by replacing its old hull with necrodermis one. It was equipped with two pairs of twin-linked Gauss Cannons and Quantum Shielding. This large sentry turret would be unleashed only in appropriate circumstances.

I had also visited the Frostpunk dimension and saw what advancements had been done by the humans there. There were vast cities spread out across the surface of the world of Tau Ceti. Large, nuclear fusion powered Generator Towers supplied the energy needed to keep these cities going. The colonists of this world, whose ancestors came from Earth Frost, built their cities in concentric circles, in memory of New London and the other Generator centered cities.

"It seems a hundred years have passed since my last stay here." I said to myself


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**This will be an announcement stating that a particular story of mine will be available for adoption by willing parties if possible. In this case it will be this story, WORM VOID DRAGON. As for the reasons why, I have felt that this story is too cracky and that I want to make a story that is more realistic in order to suit the Worm universe. **

**I am sorry if some of you become sad and disappointed by this announcement. At least, I would create a different version of this story in order to create something from this concept. Thank you for all the reviews you have given me!**


End file.
